(Mantan) Tetangga Kesayangan
by Hwang0203
Summary: (UP!chp 3-end) Yixing dulu punya temen main, tetangganya dulu. Kayak kisah si Doraemon; ada Nobi-Xing, Lu-Giant, Joon-Neo dan Kris-Emon. Sebelas tahun tanpa kontak sama sekali. Tiba-tiba di jadwalnya buat molor, Yixing kedapatan dua cowok -sok- ganteng itu ngenalin diri sebagai Joon-Neo dan Kris-Emon yang dulu. [SuLay, KrisLay][ment!HunHan][!BL][3shot]
1. Chapter 1

Yixing dulu punya temen main, tetangganya dulu. Kayak kisah si Doraemon; ada Nobi-Xing, Lu-Giant, Joon-Neo dan Kris-Emon. Sebelas tahun tanpa kontak sama sekali. Tiba-tiba di jadwalnya buat molor, Yixing kedapatan dua cowok -sok- ganteng itu ngenalin diri sebagai Joon-Neo dan Kris-Emon yang dulu / "Hai, Xing/Lay!"/"...da-puk. What the hell, World?"/ [SuLay, KrisLay][ment!HunHan][!BL] 

* * *

" _(Mantan)_ _**Tetangga Kesayanganku**_ "

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho EXO | Zhang Yixing/Lay EXO | Wu Yifan/Kris

Romance | Humor | Friendship

Lenght: 3shot | Rated: Teen

 **#Disclaimer** : Cast bukan punya saya. Ide diambil kisah nyata(+20% khayalan), plot dan isinya (kecuali cast) adalah milik saya.

 **.**

 _Note_ : Jazz-ie and Madafaqa, arigatou-gracias :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sub-tittle Chapter 1 : Tetangga yang Dulu**

* * *

Apa yang nggak membahagiakan bagi mahasiswa sembilan belas tahun selain liburnya kelas, kelarnya tugas dan bisa tidur sepuas dia mau? Duh, Gusti, Yixing bersyukur banget udah ditakdirkan kelasnya libur dan kerja kerasnya terselesaikan dengan hasil nilai memuaskan.

Alarm tadi mention jam tujuh pagi. Pas inget nggak ada kelas, Yixing balik ngorok bahkan sekarang sampai jam sebelas. Astaga, ini sih bukan titisan _Unicorn_ ; malah mirip kebo.

Harusnya pagi menjelang siang milik Zhang Yixing seorang bisa dikategorikan damai harus sirna saat Mamahnya udah buka pintu kamar sambil bawa pisau dapur.

Rasanya ini bukan _fanfic_ humor, malahan _prefer_ ke horor.

"YIXING BANGUN! Mamah repot masak sama bersih-bersih kamu malahan enak tiduran!" harusnya seorang Mamah itu bangunin anaknya dengan cara keibuan. Bukan macam Mamah Zhang; bangunin Yixing sambil nendang bokongnya sampai kejungkal.

"MAH! Ini anakmu, bukan bola seenaknya ditendang!" protes Yixing saat merasakan nyeri akibat ciuman antara pantat dan lantai kayu.

"Salah sendiri bangun molor. Turun gih, kamu punya tamu."

Yixing mengkerut. Dia nggak punya janji main sama Luhan. Kalopun itu Luhan, dia nggak perlu repot-repot bertamu dan jadi sopan –karena Luhan akan seenaknya naik ke kamarnya dan berubah jadi menyebalkan!

Dia juga nggak punya acara. Jomblo ngenes gini, siapa sih yang nyariin?

"Luhan, Mah?"

Si Mamah malah mesem. Apalagi bawaannya piso dapur. Yixing kadang ngira Mamahnya punya jiwa psiko yang tersembunyi.

"Udah deh. Turun aja."

Dan Yixing nurut saja daripada harus jadi korban si pisau. Tentu saja dengan pakaian lengkap –karena dia tidur tadi dengan keadaan topless. 

**.**

 **.**

Lima menit; cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Mau gimanapun, dia harus kelihatan bersih dan kece.

Dalam hati Yixing berdoa.

Siapakah gerangan yang bertamu? Ah, Mas Yixing sudah membayangkan salah satu member idola favoritnya bakalan duduk anteng di sofa ruang tamu sambil bawain buket bunga untuknya. Ngajakin jalan kayak di film-film. Duh, romantisnya~

... _but wait_ –

–dan Yixing bukan cewek yang demen segala hal keromantisan. Yang ada dia bikin jalan cintanya jadi amit-amit. Andaikan Sehun -pacar Luhan- lewat sambil nonton apa yang dibayangin Yixing tadi, dia mungkin bakalan bilang _**'STOP DREAMING**_ , _bitch_!'

Sialan emang si Sehun. Kadang suka latah manggil semua orang pake kata-kata ' _bitch_ '. Sok _swag_ banget pacarnya Luhan.

Yuk, lupakan sejenak khayalan aneh seorang Zhang Yixing dan kembali dalam realita.

Pikiran Zhang Yixing udah _prefer_ pasti Luhan. Karena memang dia nggak punya pilihan lain selain Luhan yang dateng. Makanya saat beberapa langkah udah menuju ruang tamu dengan langkah gembira berlatarkan bunga-bunga _pinkeu_ ~ dan juga _backsound_ yang _happy song_ ; Yixing teriak,

" **YO! LUHAN MADAFAQ–**... eits, _da-puk_!" langkah gembira yang tadi dia lakukan seharusnya diikuti seruan Luhan ala _rapper_ dan juga makian Luhan untuknya.

 _Nonono_ , yang didapat malah senyum najong dua cowok.

Yang satu pendek, yang satu mirip tiang listrik.

Yang satu mirip malaikat, yang satu masang wajah om-om mesyum.

"Hai, Xing / "Hi! Lay."

Dan Yixing nggak pernah ngerasa se- _blank_ ini. 

* * *

Dulu, Yixing punya temen main yang juga tetangganya. Luhan juga termasuk.

Waktu itu umurnya masih delapan tahun dan Luhan sembilan tahun. Dua orang lain tetangganya pun salah satunya seumuran dengannya dan satunya lagi seumuran Luhan.

Mereka sering main bareng karena memang anak-anak di kompleks ini cuma ada mereka berempat. Salah satu nggak ada yang kumpul berasa kurang banget. Kayak upil tanpa idung. Kayak Jamban tanpa Sooman.

Bocah yang seumuran Luhan lebih dulu pergi karena perceraian orangtua. Dia milih tinggal sama Mamahnya di Kanada.

Satunya lagi mentang-mentang orang kaya baru karena orangtuanya menang main saham terus, jadinya dia pindah-pindah. Awalnya cuma di daerah Gangnam jadi masih bisa ketemu. Lama-lama udah keliaran di seluruh dunia.

Dan terakhir, Xi Luhan. Karena disini rumah cuma sewa dan di pinggiran kota ada rumah Pamannya yang sekarang pindah ke China. Daripada harus dijual, orangtua Luhan memilih mendekaminya.

Dari jaman mereka masih berempat kayak Teletubies tinggal Yixing seorang saja. Itupun dia masih satu sekolah sama Luhan jadinya masih akrab. Dua bocah lainnya? Jangan tanya apa-apa. Ditanya Luhan tentang dua anak tetangga dulu aja Yixing masih lupa-lupa-ingat.

Iya, Yixing munafik. Dia bilangnya nggak inget padahal dia inget banget.

Eh, tapi itu namanya bohong ya? Tau ah!

Sekarang, Yixing dihadapkan dua cowok -sok- ganteng. Dia inget siapa aja ini. Cuma masih belum mau percaya.

Beneran yang bertamu di rumahnya Kim Joonmyeon sama Wu Yifan ato Kris?

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

Yixing inget siapa itu Kim Joonmyeon; yang seumuran sama dia. Bahkan Yixing masih inget gimana cara tuh cowok kalo udah ngetawain hasil karya Yixing dan dia cuman bisa manyun sambil ngadu ke Luhan (dan Yixing nyesel ngadu ke Luhan karena si-manly-KW ikut ngetawain juga).

Kim Joonmyeon itu bisa dibilang antara perpaduan anak malaikat dan anak iblis. Mungkin wajah sepolos dan senyumnya berasa seperti malaikat kek gini, nggak ada yang ngira masa kecilnya dihabiskan dengan tingkah jahil.

Dan korban kejahilannya waktu itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhang Yixing -yang termasuk maknae diantara mereka berempat. Oh, Joonmyeon tidak sendiri; Luhan ikut bergabung membentuk persatuan kejahilan kepada Zhang Yixing!

Yixing masih merinding kalo dia inget dua anak jahil itu pernah memasukkan kecoa pada bekal makanannya. Atau meninggalkannya sendirian saat janji mereka untuk pulang bersama. Atau juga membiarkannya terjatuh di jalanan aspal saat mencoba sepeda roda dua.

Jahat ya. Tapi tenang aja, mereka nggak sejahil dan sejahat itu kok. Peace, man!

Kalau ada si jahil, tentu saja ada si pahlawan.

Kalau Luhan dan Joonmyeon itu si jahil, maka si bule China itu menjadi punggung untuk Yixing.

Wu Yifan, nama bule-nya Kris Wu. Yixing masih cengengesan kalo dia masih inget dia cadel huruf 'R' dan selalu aja manggil namanya _'Klis-Ge'_. Dia nggak mau manggil pake nama China, kurang afdol. Dan sebagai gantinya, si Kris manggil dia Lay.

Dan yah, meskipun sebenarnya dia udah sembuh dari cadel huruf R, tetep aja Yixing manggilnya _'Klis-Ge'_.

Yup, impas.

Yixing ditinggal sendirian? Kris yang bakal nemenin.

Yixing ditakut-takutin kecoa? Kris yang bakal bunuh kecoa itu; kalo bisa juga sama si duo jahil.

Yixing yang super-polos itu malah dibodohi oleh duo jahil? Kris yang akan bertindak.

Ada penjahat pasti ada pahlawan, kawan. Yixing beruntung punya Kris-ge daripada duo jahil itu. Meskipun semenjak kepindahan Kris, diawal dia sempet ngerasa kehilangan banget si pahlawan.

Luhan jahilnya malah menjadi-jadi sih, si Joonmyeon juga nggak bisa jadi perisai.

Ah, nggak adil.

Apalagi Joonmyeon yang pindah ke Gangnam lalu beberapa bulan kemudian udah berselancar ke seluruh dunia pun.

Yixing makin merasa nggak ada keadilan untuknya sama sekali!

Meskipun Yixing akui Joonmyeon itu super jahil (dan nggak selalu jahil sih; _tbh_ ), tapi dia ngerasa kangen sama si muka malaikat.

Luhan? Ah, dari umur delapan tahun sampai sekarang bentar lagi dia mau sembilan belas tahun kumpulnya sama Luhan. Untung aja sikap jahil Luhan hilang ketika dia naik kelas 6 SD. Yixing bernafas lega.

 _Hufft~_

Intinya sih ya; mereka berempat kayak sinema kartun Doraemon.

Dimana Yixing berperan sebagai Nobi-Xing, Lu-Giant (sayangnya Luhan pendek plus cantik sih, tapi jiwa penjajahnya kuat banget!), Joon-Neo dan Kris-Emon.

Untuk yang terakhir, lupakan. Rasanya, aku sebagai author malah menyambungkan muka mesyum Kris dengan si pedofil -uhuk. Maaf untuk Krisstand. 

**.**

 **.**

"Kak Klis mau pindah?" Yixing mewek.

Sedangkan Luhan masih terpesona sama kardus-kardus yang udah disolasi. Siapa tahu aja ada kardus mainan Kris. Ntar bisa dia ambil. Kalo ditanya Kris pas ngamuk tahu mainannya diambil, "Kris mah gitu, buat kenang-kenangan aja nggak boleh." yakin deh, kalo udah digituin Kris bakal ikhlas ngelepas koleksi mainannya.

Dan Joonmyeon terlalu _poker face_ bahkan sekedar melambai say _'Sayonara~_ '. Karena baginya, pesaing sudah pergi. **HAHAHAHA!**

"Iya, Lay. Maafin kakak ya gak bisa jagain Lay gara-gara duo jahil." awalnya sih Yixing malu-malu soalnya Kris udah usek-usek ujung rambutnya macam drama. Udah seperti Puteri Kerajaan ditinggal Pangeran tuk berperang. Tapi bukan itu yang Yixing rasain.

Kalian nggak tau aja, sist/bruh, Yixing punya laen di hati~

"Kak Klis mau janji sering main ke sini ya?"

Kris awalnya cuman senyum tapi akhirnya dia setuju. Pake pinky promise pula.

Plis, Joonmyeon butuh ember. Dia mau muntah pelangi. Dia nggak sengaja liat adegan sinetron antara kecengannya sama si pesaing.

"Kakak nggak bisa janji-"

"WOy, KriS, SkateBoarD Lo Baru yA?!" - Luhan. [ _maaf, sengaja dibikin typo :v_ ]

"... tapi masih bisa usahain buat telepon Yixing kalo kangen. Misal-"

"-EH, ADUH. INI KOLEKSI ROBOT BATMAN LIMITED! ANJU, BELI DARIMANA LO, KAK KELIS?!" - Joonmyeon.

"... Yixing kangen, bisa telepon kakak-"

"WOAH! Gue baru tahu lo demen film kartun Disney Princess, Kris." - Luhan, yang saat itu nemu kumpulan kaset DVD di kardus yang belum disolasi.

Lengkap ada 7 seri Princess Story plus posternya.

Kris geram, Mamah.

Adegan yang seharusnya dia praktekin kayak di sinetron favorit si Mamah, harus berakhir geramannya akibat Luhan bongkar aib.

"ANJU, EE* SAUS MENTEGA LO! BALIKIN KE ASALNYA NTUH DVD! **GUE SUMPAHIN LO TAMBAH CANTIK, LOHAN**!"

Bukannya balikin ke tempat asalnya; dia malah cekikikan sambil high five bareng si Junmen.

Kayaknya sumpah si Kris ini manjur deh. Buktinya, perangai aja Luhan boleh dibilang manly tapi muka udah disamakan kayak Barbie.

Dan Yixing hanyalah penonton setia dengan segala kepolosan bocah delapan tahun -kelewat polos itu namanya. 

**.**

 **.**

Sekarang gantian Junmen yang pindah.

Dan Yixing nggak merasa se-ngenes gini pas kepindahan Kris.

Karena dia pikir pertama kali Joonmyeon pindah ke Gangnam, it's okay karena mereka masih satu sekolah dan bisa mempir di rumah barunya Joonmyeon.

Tapi... luar negeri? _Hell no_! Yixing nggak bakal ngira Joonmyeon bisa ke Hawaii kayak _Stinch_.

Bukan karena dia iri sama Joonmyeon dia bisa ke Hawaii, tapi karena mereka nggak bakal ketemu sesering kemarin.

Luhan udah nangis bombay; partner-nya ilang. Dan seharusnya Yixing bisa nangis lebih ngenes lagi daripada Luhan -karena dia sakit hati, bruh.

"Kalo ke Seoul, pas lo udah dapet gelar anak jahil sekompleks ya." pesan Luhan penuh kesesatan.

"Nggak tahu bisa ato nggak, _Hyung_. Mamah-Papah udah jadi orang kaya yang punya _manners_ , jadi aku kudu ngikutin _manners_."

"Apa itu _manners_ , Joon?"

"Nggak tahu. Katanya sih, kacang rebus."

"Ohh..."

Dan Joonmyeon beralih kepada Yixing.

Aih, tetangga kesayangannya~

"Xing..." Ambil nafas, hembuskan. "...kalo aku pindah jauh, kamu nggak lupa sama aku kan? Nggak marah sama aku kan meskipun aku sering jahilin kamu?"

Yixing menggeleng. Gimana dia mau marah kalo emang si Junmen yang bikin dia kesengsem?

"Nggak kok, Joon. Malah aku yang khawatir sama Joonmyeon kalo nggak bisa bahasa Inggris disana."

 _Uhuk_!

"O-oke. Makasih Xing udah khawatirin aku."

"I-iya."

"Xing, kamu bakal yakin nggak kalo kita ketemu?"

"Umm... yakin."

Joonmyeon senyum lebar. "Bener ya? Jangan lupa lho! Soalnya ada yang bilang, kalo dua orang kepisah dan saling pegang teguh buat ketemu suatu saat nanti, pasti deh kita bakal ketemu –meskipun aku nggak tahu kapan."

Astajim, pipi Yixing jadi _pinky_ ~

"Joon, ini Yixing mau balikin." ia menyodorkan alat pemutar keping CD musik beserta headseat-nya. Dia inget pernah pinjem ini tapi lupa balikin. Oh, ' _Lupa=Yixing_ ' itu diharapkan maklum.

"Nggak apa-apa. Bawa aja. Anggep aja itu hadiah perpisahan dari aku." _[aku lupa apa namanya, pokoknya bentuknya bundar bisa muter keping CD gt ._.]_

Oke, Yixing serasa mau mewek –lebih kejer daripada nangisin Kris-Emon yang mau pindahan.

Hadiah.

.Perpisahan.

.Dari.

.Aku.

MAMAH, BAWA YIXNG KE ANTARTIKA, MAH! KENAPA NGGAK SEKALIAN SIH KITA PINDAH KE HAWAII?!

Luhan juga pengen dikasih, tapi dia inget Joonmyeon ngasih itu ke Yixing jadi batal deh. Dia tahu sebnernya Joonmyeon itu...

"Mamah sama Papah udah nyuruh aku masuk mobil. Baik-baik ya." dan Joonmyeon masuk ke mobil diikutin Mamah-Papah Choi [ _anak SMTSG tahu deh siapa-_-_ ] setelah ngasih ucapan farewell ke orangtua LayHan.

Dan bahkan Yixing nggak nangis sama sekali meskipun mata udah berair.

Kenapa?

Kayak kata Joonmyeon yang masih dia pegang dengan teguh; "...pasti deh kita bakal ketemu -meskipun aku nggak tahu kapan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

Dan sekarang Joon-Neo dan Kris-Emon pagi-pagi (menjelang siang, koreksi) dateng ke rumahnya?

 _Duh, Gusti_ ~

Mau bikin dia senam jantung gitu ta?

"... _nonono_." Yixing geleng gak percaya pada dua sosok berbeda tinggi di depannya.

" _What the hell, world?_ " gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Umm... jadi, kalian sama-sama ke Seoul cuman buat ketemu Yixing doang nih?" gaya Luhan sudah mirip bos besar yang akan menyeleksi anak buah di ruang tamu rumah Yixing. Dengan gaya salah satu kaki naik ke meja, punggung bersandar ke pada sandaran sofa dan juga lipatan tangan di depan dada. Sebagai pengganti rokok, untung saja Yixing menyimpan permen lollipop rasa pisang di saku tasnya minggu lalu (Luhan sempat protes kenapa harus permen lollipop kalo bisa saja rokok? (" _Biar manly, Pantat Onta_!") Dan sebagai penasihat kesehatan, Yixing menolak mentah-mentah)

Ya, akhirnya si _Unicorn_ pelupa itu berinisiatif menghubungi Luhan untuk segera datang ke rumahnya. Ucapkan keprihatinan kalian kepada _si-manly-KW_ karena saat itu Luhan harus rela batal –ehem, _uhuk_ – ena-ena sama Sehun karena Luhan langsung kejar taksi beberapa detik setelah dihubungi Yixing tentang kehadiran dua cowok –sok– cogan. Lebih baik aku tidak men- _share_ video Luhan dan Sehun yang batal ena-ena, dan Luhan sepeti gelandangan kurang pakaian untuk menyetop taksi. Berterima kasih lah _si-manly-KW_ kepada kekasihnya yang bersedia membawakan kemeja, jaket dan celana kain Luhan saat itu.

Malu sama anak kecil, ibu-ibu udah melotot marah sama pasangan HunHan udah ngebuat mata anak mereka ternodai.

Jangan baca paragraf tentang HunHan atau Luhan, mari kembali ke cerita sesungguhnya.

Kris yang lebih dulu punya inisiatif buat jawab pertanyaan penuh api membara dari Luhan.

Mentang-mentang seumur sih.

"Ya nggaklah. Ya mana tahu kalo kamu pindah, ya mana tahu kalo mampir di Seoul pas barengan sama si boncel ini." mata tajem Kris ngelirik Joonmyeon yang duduk persisi di depannya.

Duh, nggak berubah sama sekali.

Kris dulu juga seneng banget ngejekin Joonmyeon pake sebutan cebol. Karena memang Suho dulu yang paling pendek diantara mereka. Bahkan sampai sekarang tinggian Yixing beberapa senti. Kalo disandingin sama Luhan? Dilihat dari jauh pun masih tinggian Luhan.

Joonmyeon udah mengekerut. "Lagipula, aku di Seoul juga cuma ikut papih yang punya urusan disini. Kalo ketemu Naga tiang ini lagi mah lebih baik aku masih ada di Nice."

Luhan buru-buru tegak lagi. "Apa lo kata? Nice? Emang selama ini lo idup serba _nice_? Iya dah, gue tau sih lo orang kaya." jengkel Luhan. Dan Joonmyeon rasanya pengen mencak-mencak saking frustasinya.

"Nice itu salah satu kota terbesar di Perancis, Ge. Tempatnya orang kaya mau plesiran." Yixing bisikin si Luhan biar suasananya nggak ada aura membunuh.

Sayangnya Yixing udah telat.

"Nah kan? Makanya, gue tahu Nice itu tempatnya orang kaya kalo liburan, iya gue tahu dia orang kaya." Luhan balik bisikin Yixing yang ngebuat dua orang tadi ngerasa penasaran.

Gosipin apa sih? Sampai tamu agung kayak mereka berdua aja dicuekin :(

Sekarang giliran Yixing ngejauhin telinganya dari mulut Luhan –kena hujan lokal.

"Nah!" tepukan tangan Luhan berhenti sebentar sembarimenyimak wajah penuh kemesyuman dua orang; Kris dan Joonmyeon. "Kalian mau jalan? Mumpung Yixing dan gue lagi libur kelas."

"Umm... Han," panggil Kris.

"Ya, ayang?"

"Najis!" celutuk Yixing. Niatnya cuman bercanda tapi bikin satu orang nge-fly dan satu orang lagi gondok kena cemburu.

"Kayaknya kita harus ke rumah lo dulu deh buat ganti baju."

Luhan mendelik heran. "Kenapa, ayang?"

"Seinget gue lo nggak suka _pink_ deh. Kenapa lo pake jaket _Hello Kitty_? Norak pula."

 _Uppss..._

"OH SEHUN! LO BAKALAN MATI DI TANGAN GUE!"

Nah kan!

 **.**

 **.**

Rencana Luhan tadi sih niatnya ngajak jalan; berempat gitu. Karena udah lama banget (sebelas tahun… mungkin?) mereka berempat nggak pernah jalan bareng. Mumpung Luhan sama Yixing juga kelasnya libur.

"Sori dulu nih, Han. Mamak gue minta gue nemenin dia jalan-jalan muterin Seoul dulu. Lepas kangen katanya. Ini aja gue curi-curi waktu buat langsung mampir kesini." sesal Kris. Gaya aja blasteran bule Kanada, sebelas tahun juga idup disana, tapi masalah 'panggilan', si Kris emang katrok.

Mamak;

Yixing pengen muntah pas liat Kris nyebut Ibunya pake panggilan 'Mamak'.

Plis deh, muka doang yang menang ganteng.

"Buset, emak lo minta muterin Seoul. Emang Seoul kayak komedi putar gitu ta?" cerocos Luhan.

"Umm… aku juga maaf nih. Satu jam lagi aku punya urusan sama perusahaan partner kerja _Daddy_." siJoonmyeon juga ikutan nggak bisa.

Yixing kan kesel jadinya.

"Yaudah deh, besok aja! Gue tau kok, kalian sibuk. Lo malah enak 'kan, Han, bisa kencan lagi bareng Sehun? Bisa _ena-ena_ lagi sama Sehun? Hush, udah sana pulang!" Yixing mangkel berat.

Udah nggak ketemu sebelas tahun tanpa komunikasi, diajak jalan ataupun ngobrol bentaran berasa waktu udah nggak ada lagi buat mereka.

Terutama si bantet.

 **Kzl! Kzl!**

"Eh, kamvret! Kagak usah ditekan bagian _ena-ena_ ngapa?!" Luhan udah main pukul aja. Nggak peduli tubuh cungkring Yixing malah oleng dikit meskipun dia udah kebal sama tingkah Luhan.

"Yaudah, sana pulang!" 

* * *

"Gimana tadi sama Joonmyeon dan Kris? Baik-baik aja kan ya?" tanya Mamahnya pas Yixing lagi enak-enak ketawa nonton Running Man. Jarang dia nonton acara televisi kayak gini kalo nggak pengen ngelepas stress.

"Aduh, Si Mamah! Bukannya Mamah udah liat sendiri mereka nggak cacat, normal, selamat sampai tanah Seoul?" cerocosnya sambil nyambar potongan apel yang Mamahnya bawain.

"Ya kan Mamah cuman tanya. Kali aja mereka ngasih tahu kamu aja, bukan ke Mamah. Lagian kan Mamah juga kangen mereka, Xing."

"Udah ah Mah. Bahasannya mereka mulu. Xingxing mau masuk kamar!"

Satu…

… dua–

–tiga… BRAK!

Si Mamah cuman bisa elus dada. "Cuman tanya kabar mereka aja kok ngambek. Ngidam apa aku dulu waktu hamil Yixing ya? Tauk ah." 

**.**

Mereka nggak kayak dulu lagi; nggak kayak kenangan Yixing dulu.

Kris kayak Doraemon baginya; pasti punya sesuatu untuknya meskipun itu cuman waktu aja.

Dan Joonmyeon yang selalu dia kangenin juga berasa cuek bebek.

 _Daripada mikirin mereka, mending dia dengerin lagu,_ pikir Yixing sih gitu.

Tapi pas tahu apa yang disambarnya di meja belajar buat dengerin musik itu yang bikin dia lagi-lagi baper dan flashback.

Soalnya dia lagi pegang pemutar CD musik yang dikasih sama Joonmyeon. Lengkap sama keping CD dari rekaman.

"Kenapa harus Joonmyeon lagi?" gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

Umurnya dulu genap tujuh tahun. Dan di umur anak-anak segitu denger kabar Neneknya yang paling disayang sedang rawat inap di rumah sakit, tentu ngerasa bersedih banget kan?

Ayah Yixing jemput dia ke sekolah, sekalian langsung ke rumah sakit buat nengok Neneknya. Yixing jelas aja kaget. Nenek yang biasanya kelihatan sehat dan selalu nemenin dia main kalau ke rumah di Sowon, sekarang lagi masa kritis di kamar rumah sakit.

Yixing bahkan nolak buat pulang, dia lebih milih bersama sang Ayah yang juga nemenin Neneknya –lain kata sih, nginep di rumah sakit. Bahkan Yixing mau aja bolos sekolah sehari buat pastiin Neneknya sadar.

Saat itu Yixing dan Ayahnya baru aja mau ke kentin Rumah Sakit, tapi dicegat Dokter yang baru aja mau masuk ke kamar inap sang nenek.

"Maaf, Pak. Tapi ada yang harus saya bicarakan mengenai hasil Lab tentang kondisi Nyonya." dengan berat hati, Ayahnya menuyuruh Yixing untuk tetap di kamar selagi sang Ayah mengikuti Dokter ke ruangannya.

Anak kecil umur tujuh tahun saat itu sedang sedang dalam pertumbuhan, rasa penasarannya juga makin kuat. Yixing nggak nurut omongan sang Ayah, dia malah ngikutin diam-diam kemana sang Ayah dan Dokter itu pergi.

Yixing memang masih anak-anak, dia nggak ngerti apa yang diomongin Dokter dan Ayahnya. Tapi, ada kalimat yang sempet dia denger dan itu bikin dia sedih banget.

"… Kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk terselamatkan dari Operasi, Pak."

Dan Yixing nggak punya alasan buat nggak nangis.

Berdiri di depan ruangan sambil mewek. Dia nggak pegen denger apapun lagi tapi juga nggak mau jauh-jauh dari pintu ruang dokter.

Nggak tahu kenapa, headseat yang gede untuk ukuran telinganya yang kecil itu terpasang. Melantunkan dentingan melodi piano yang indah. Saat Yixing noleh ke balakang, dia tahu siapa pelakunya. Yang tengah tersenyum lebar sambil pose peace.

"Joonmyeonnie?"

Joonmyeon narik tangan Yixing buat ngejauh dari pintu ruangan si Dokter. memilih untuk duduk di kursi tunggu berbaur bersama orang-orang.

Yixing segera melepas headseat-nya. "Joonmyeon kok bisa disini?"

"Tadi pagi pas mau jemput ke rumahmu, Mamamu bilang kamu sama ayahmu masih di rumah sakit. Yaudah, aku suruh sopirku buat kesini."

"Joonmyeon harus sekolah!"

"Yixing juga! Kenapa bolos, heh? Harusnya kamu di sekolah buat belajar. Kalau nilaimu jelek, orangtuamu pasti sedih kan? Kamu nggak mau nambah kesedihan orangtua kamu sama nilai jelek setelah Nenekmu sakit; nggak mau kan?"

Yixing udah keburu mewek.

Padahal dia cuma pengen lihat sang Nenek sadar dan kembali sehat.

Biar bisa nemenin dia main, buatin dia cookies yang enak. Biar bisa pamer kalau dia punya Nenek yang hebat.

Tapi juga dia nggak mau nambah kesedihan orangtuanya.

"Eh, aduh! Jangan nangis dong!" cegah Joonmyeon kewalahan karena memang sekarang Yixing sedang terisak.

Joonmyeon kembali pasang _headseat_ ke telinga Yixing dan mengecilkan volumenya. Tangis Yixing berhenti dan sekarang malah sesenggukan keluar ingus.

 _Iyyuh…_

"Kamu tau nggak; Kakek-ku yang ngerekam dan main instrument ini. Kado ulang tahun dari Kakek bulan lalu. Kakek bilang, kalau aku sedih, tinggal dengerin instrument ini. Sekarang kau pinjemin buat kamu. Karena aku pengen kamu nggak sedih lagi setelah dengerin instrument ini."

Benar kata Joonmyeon. Lama-lama dia nggak ngerasa sedih lagi.

"Makasih Joonmyeon, berkat kamu aku nggak sedih lagi."

Joonmyeon senyum lebar. "Seneng deh kalau kamu nggak sedih lagi."

"Hehehe… iya. Makanya, jangan jahilin aku terus kalau nggak mau aku sedih."

"Kalau soal itu, udah jadi perkerjaan tetapku sama Luhan Hyung buat jahilin kamu,"

"Joonmyeon!"

"Hahahaha!"

Yixing gedek.

"Pokoknya," tawanya hilang. "kamu bawa dulu itu. Jangan sampai rusak ya, soalnya itu dari kakek. Aku yakin, dia bakal bikin kamu nggak sedih lagi."

Entah sejak kapan hati Yixing udah mulai menghangat.

"Makasih banyak, Joon." 

**.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

"Haydn, _Piano Sonata in C major_." gumam Yixing saat instrument itu terhenti bersamaan kesadarannya yang udah balik setelah dibuat berkenala inget masa lalu adanya _CD Player_ milik Joonmyeon di tangannya.

Sayang banget. Yixing bahkan rela ikut kelas piano demi bisa menyamakan permainan Kakeknya Joonmyeon di isntument ini.

"Bikin nggak sedih apanya, Joon? Aku malah makin baper kalo inget kamu, hhh…" desahnya, ngomong sendiri sama _CD Player_ udah kayak orang gila.

Dia melepaskan _headseat_ itu dan mulai mengantuk. Tetapi sesaat, pandangan Yixing beralih ke meja belajar; dua miniature yang teronggok manis membuat Yixing ikutan trenyuh. 

**.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

"Nih," Kris nyodorin kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado.

"Apa ini?"

"Kado ulang tahun kamu," kata Kris, detik berikutnya Kris mulai jalan sambil nuntun sepeda Yixing yang ban belakangnya kempes. Jangan tanya kerjaan siapa; mereka udah tahu pasti kerjaan si Joonmyeon sama Luhan.

Yixing sedikit lari biar sejajar sama Kris. "Boleh dibuka, Kak Klis?"

"Humm…"

Kertas kado yang sebenernya bukan warna kesukaan Yixing itu udah robek. Menyisakan kotak putih kecil yang jika dogoyang menimbulkan bunyi 'Klotak-klotak'.

"Apa ini, Kak?"

"Buka aja." setelah dibuka, tiga miniature tokoh kartun yang akhir-akhir ini terkenal terpampang nyata.

Doraemon bersama Nobita; dengan bonus Unicorn ungu seperti di kartun Barbie.

Yixing nggak bisa bohong kalau dia nggak seneng.

"Woahh! Makasih banyak, Kak."

Bukannya nanggepin, si Kris malah senyum. "Syukur kalokamu suka. Awalnya aku bingung mau ngasih apa."

"Suka kok!" sanggah Yixing sebelum Kris lebih lanjut mengoceh. "Yang bikin bingung sih, kenapa harus Doraemon sama Nobita?"

Kris cekikikan. "Kan kamu kayak Nobita kalo dijailin sama Joonmyeon dan Luhan. Nah, aku yang berperan jadi Doraemon buat kamu."

"Ehh? Kelihatannya gitu ya?"

"Iya." sebelah tangan Kris gemas mengusak pucuk kepala Yixing.

"Makasih, Kak Klis. Yixing seneng kadonya." 

**.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

"Kalopun dia Doraemon, harusnya dia punya pintu kemana saja buat gue. Biar bisa langsung ke rumahnya saat gue pengen. Payah!" ndumel Yixing.

Baru aja dia ambil selimut, niatnya mau bobo cantik, kaca jendelanya bunyi kayak abis dilempar sesuautu gitu.

Otomatis kan Yixing bangun lagi dari sanderannya. Berasa _déjà vu_ kayak begini.

Iya deh…

Ah! Yixing inget!

Joonmyeon sering banget ngelakuin ini dulu. Malem-malem sebelum tidur, Joonmyeon biasanya ngelempar batu ke jendela Yixing berlanjut nyelipin kartu ke pinggiran kaca jendelanya.

Benar dugaan Yixing; dia nemu kartu warna biru yang diselipin ke pinggiran kaca jendelanya.

 **.**

' _Jam 4 subuh bisa 'kan? Aku tunggu dibawah tiang lampu dekat rumahku dulu. Awas, jam 4 subuh! Aku tidak mau tanggung resiko kau telat bangun!_

 _Malaikatmu, Suho'_

 **.**

Yixing mendengus geli membaca nama samaran si pengirim.

"Apa-apaan dia; Suho? Baik, dia memang malaikat kesialanku dulu!"

… dan entah kenapa aku bisa jatuh hati dengan malaikat kesialanku sendiri? tambahnya dalam hati.

Yixing masih saja menyunggingkan senyum geli sembari menarik selimutnya.

Dibawah sana –dekat tiang lampu depan rumah Yixing sendiri–, pemuda bertudung jaket itu tengah memandangi jendela kamar Yixing yang masih terang.

Nyatanya itu Joonmyeon.

Tidak ingin Yixing tahu, dia segera bergegas pergi dari sana. 

**.**

 **.**

 **|| end or tbc? ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Aku butuh pendapat ini pantes dapat reaksi bagus atau nggaknya.

Once again, thank you to my _Jazz-ie_ and _Madafaqa_. Terima kasih udah balikin mood nulis saya dari WB's, hingga nulis fic tentang kalian berdua disini :v


	2. 2: Pernyataan Tak Diduga

' _Jam 4 subuh bisa 'kan? Aku tunggu dibawah tiang lampu dekat rumahku dulu. Awas, jam 4 subuh! Aku tidak mau tanggung resiko kau telat bangun!_

 _Malaikatmu, Suho'_

 **.**

Rasanya Yixing pengen cepat-cepat besok datang. Ya, tergantung pada jam weker dan ijin Mamah dia bisa ketemu Joonmyeon.

Yah, semoga saja.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **"(Mantan) Tetangga Kesayangan**_ "

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho EXO | Zhang Yixing/Lay EXO | Wu Yifan/Kris

Romance | Humor | Friendship

Lenght: 3shot | Rated: Teen

#Disclaimer: Cast bukan punya saya. Ide diambil kisah nyata(+20% khayalan), plot dan isinya (kecuali cast) adalah milik saya. atas pen-name **©Hwang0203**

 **.**

 _Note: Jazz-ie and Madafaqa, arigatou-gracias :)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sub-tittle Chapter 2 : Pernyataan Tak Diduga**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Satu yang Yixing rasain jam 4 subuh udah keluyuran; dingin banget!

Dan untung saja Yixing ketemu Joonmyeon yang udah lebih dulu nunggu dia, jadi nggak perlu repot-repot bertahan lama di udara dingin macem gini.

Yixing perlu mengeratkan _hoodie_ dan tas ranselnya. Perlahan mendekati Joonmyeon yang belum sadar kehadirannya sama sekali.

"Joon," panggilnya lirih dan Joonmyeon mendongak lalu masang senyum ganteng. Untung udaranya masih dingin. Kalo udaranya panas mah, mungkin Yixing udah jadi lelehan saking panasnya udara ditambah pipinya yang panas.

Sekarang, senyuman Joonmyeon bagai maut. Yixing kudu catet hal itu. Biar antisipasi, kalo Joonmyeon mau senyum, dia udah pasang kacamata hitam anti sinar kinclong.

"Kirain gak bisa bangun pagi." ejek pemuda ber _hoodie_ merah marun itu.

"Cih! Ngeledek!"

Tapi bukan membalas protesan dari Yixing, justru si bantet kesayangan Papih Choi ini lebih dulu merangkul leher Yixing, membuat jarak mereka menjadi lebih tipis.

 _Tolongin Xingie, Mamah! Anakmu tak kuat menahan gejolak perasaan yang membunuhku secara perlahan_ , Yixing teriak gaje dalam hati pake manggil-manggil Mamah Zhang.

"Kita mau kemana? Aku udah persiapan bawa camilan nih. Sapa tahu kamu ngajakin aku ke tempat juaauuhhh~" kata Yixing.

Joonmyeon natep Yixing sambil kedip-kedip kelilipan beberapa kali. Yang ditatap kek gitu juga ikutan melongo kayak orang bloon.

"Emang aku ngajakin kamu ke tempat yang jauh? Pede banget."

Untuk semua hal yang baik dari diri Joonmyeon, Yixing tarik kembali.

Yang namanya Kim Joonmyeon nggak terlalu jauh sama yang namanya 'PHP' sama 'Jahil' kebangetan.

Cowok ber _hoodie_ ungu janda itu jelas kesel banget. Harga dirinya dijatuhin dari atep sekolah ke selokan kantin.

Nggak lama kemudian si Joonmyeon udah ketawa seneng. Ya seneng aja berhasil jahilin gebetannya.

"Kamu tuh lucu kalo ngambek; nggak berubah dari dulu." komen Joonmyeon.

Dari dalem hati Yixing yang paling dalem, dia bersyukur. Bersyukur karena Joonmyeon masih ingat hal kecil dari dirinya sampai sekarang. Cowok ini juga bertanya-tanya, apa pujaan hatinya ini masih ingat kalimat yang diomongin pas perpisahaan dulu?

Terkadang Yixing nggak mau berharap terlalu tinggi, sakitnya jatuh itu nggak nanggung, bruh/sist. Tapi juga Yixing berharap Joonmyeon masih inget. Itupun bukti kalau Joonmyeon masih peduli padanya, dan selalu ingat tentangnya.

Hellow, siapa Yixing? Siapa tahu aja disana Joonmyeon pernah ngecengin cewek bohay berdada _watermelon_ ; kan tuh Holangkaya pernah jelajah ke seluruh Negara –terutama yang mayoritas banyak cewek yang pakai baju kurang bahan. Atau nggak ketemu seme (masih perkiraan aja kalo ternyata Joonmyeon itu uke?) ketjeh. Ah, bisa juga kan ketemu uke yang imut, seksi dan juga punya potensi nyantol di hati camer.

Bisa aja kan?

Andaikata kalau bisa, Yixing nggak mau mikirin segala kemungkinan itu. Segalanya berkaitan dengan Joonmyeon dan kisah asmaranya. Itu bikin dia jadi baper sendiri dan berujung punya _mood_ jelek.

Tapi cowok ini masih peduli pada Joonmyeon.

Karena Joonmyeon, dia jadi jomblo ngenes. Seenggaknya dia masih setia nunggu Joonmyeon bakal jalan ke arahnya. Mastiin apa mereka punya hal yang sama? Punya keinginan yang sama? Apa selama ini tuh cowok pernah mikirin apa yang dia pikirin?

Banyak banget pertanyaan buat Joonmyeon, tapi kalo udah kek gini Yixing cuman bisa mastiin satu aja; Joonmyeon cinta nggak ke dia kayak dia cinta ke Joonmyeon?

Cinta? Beneran lo cinta ke Joonmyeon, Xing?

Dulu, Yixing anggep ini perasaan sayang ke sahabat. Nggak lebih.

Tumbuh meskipun yang satu pergi jauh, karena Yixing udah sepenuhnya naruh kepercayaan dia yang berharga buat Joonmyeon. Sampai ketika umurnya udah cukup gede buat tahu apa itu cinta, Yixing udah pasti dan yakin rasanya ke Joonmyeon itu disebut cinta.

"Hoi! Ngelamun mulu! Ayo naik!" tawa Joonmyeon seraya ngulurin sebelah tangannya buat narik Yixing.

"Hah?" Yixing nggak sadar selama perjalanan kompleks rumah ke halte yang jaraknya jauh bisa ditempuh waktu singkat pas Yixing lagi sibuk ngelamun.

Ngelamunin perasaannya dan juga Kim Joonmyeon.

Aih...

"WOY, DEK! Kalo mau naik cepetan dong! Kasian penumpang yang lain keburu waktu!" dan Yixing sepenuhnya sadar pas diteriakin sopir bis.

"Eh, tunggu, Pak! Jangan ditutup pintunya!"

Lima detik lagi, Yixing...

Dan detik kedua Yixing baru menapaki tangga naik...

" **AAKKK! TANGAN GUE!** PAK, BUKA DULU PINTUNYA, ANJUU!"

... berakhir dengan telapak tangan kiri kejepit dengan tragis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ BGM: Jim Gaven – Make This Moment Last]**

Joonmyeon cekikikan sedangkan Yixing udah mewek.

Wajah cowok ber _hoodie_ ungu janda itu udah jelek banget akibat bekas air mata. Nangisin bekas luka yang masih aja cap-nya belom ilang. _Merah-merah delima~_

"Xing, maafin aku deh. Abisnya kamu sibuk bengong aja yaudah aku keburu masuk duluan. Bengongin apa sih sampe korbanin telapak tangan kamu?"

 _'Kamvreett! Kalo gue nggak nge-galauin elo, tangan gue nggak jadi korban. Anjrit lo!_ ' Iyap, sayangnya Yixing cuman bisa ngomong dalem hati doang. Nggak mungkin dia mau blak-blakan di depan orangnya sendiri.

"Siniin deh tangan kamu."

"Ngapain? Mau dijepitin di kaca jendela lagi?" was-was cowok pikunan ini.

"Duh, Gusti... pikiranmu kok ya jelek gitu? Nggak lah, mana tega akunya!"

Berasa ada Luhan yang tiba-tiba aja tebarin kertas _confetti_ dan juga kompor arang tepat disampingnya; intinya sih, Yixing mendadak _blushing_.

Tanpa ijin dari Yixing, cowok itu narik telapak tangan kiri yang luka buat diolesin balsem pereda nyeri. Olesinnya lembut banget. Seakan-akan tangan Yixing itu bisa rapuh kalo terlalu kuat ngolesnya. Yixing ngerasa dilindungin. Makin cinta eh, ehh..?

"Inget gak dulu waktu kamu jatuh pas belajar sepeda roda dua?" tiba-tiba Joonmyeon nyelutuk buat _flashback_ -an.

"Inget. Aku jatuh persis masuk ke pekarangan rumah kamu yang kebetulan pagarnya dibuka lebar-lebar."

Perhatian Joonmyeon masih ke luka Yixing, tapi telinganya masih bisa nangkep jelas apa yang diomongin gebetannya. "Iya. Dan kamu nangsinya kuat banget. Aku sampai lari-lari ke depan pas tahu itu suara tangis kamu."

Yixing senyum. Dia masih ingat momen itu. "Mama Sooyoung yang panik langsung masuk ke dalem buat ambil _betadine_. Kamunya malah sobek kain baju kamu buat hentiin darah aku yang nggak beku-beku." setelahnya Yixing meringis akibat pijatan kecil Joonmyeon terlalu keras untuknya.

"Mamah kamu langsung dateng kayak dikejar setan. Untung aja masih ada papih Siwon di rumah, jadi bisa nganterin kamu ke rumah sakit."

Dan yahh... Yixing selalu inget momen itu. Saat transfusi darah (karena luka kecil itu cukup menguras 1/8 darah yang bisa aja Yixing kena anemia), Yixing masih kebawa obat bius sampai semalam. Kris dan Luhan memang menjenguk di sore hari, sedangkan Joonmyeon sampai tertidur demi menunggu Yixing yang sadar dari obat bius (dan akhirnya dibawa pulang Papih Siwon karena udah lewat jam besuk).

Sejak saat itu Yixing berjanji bakal nggak bikin khawatir siapapun tentang lukanya yang berdarah. Yixing berjanji –terutama pada sang ibu– tidak akan terluka sampai berdarah lagi hingga buat semua orang panik.

Setelah insiden itu, Yixing harus kembali ke rumah sakit lagi.

"Udah janji nggak masuk rumah sakit. Eh, bulan berikutnya kamu malah opname. Mana alasan yang bikin kamu opname itu kocak banget!" Joonmyeon mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa bersamaan selesainya pijatan refleksi pada telapak tangan Yixing. "Mana ada opname gara-gara makan dua buah semangka? Dimakan sendirian buat anak kecil umur 6 tahun? Nggak masuk akal, Xing, hahaha..."

Yang diejek malah mendengus sinis. Agak nggak terima yah, meskipun kecengan sendiri.

"Ya abisnya… terlanjur suka semangka jadi keterusan." bela Yixing. Sepertinya Joonmyeon pura-purak budek. Dia terus aja ketawa-ketiwi inget kejadian Yixing yang kena opname akibat semangka.

Dan kini semangka jadi buah fenomenal bagi Yixing, secara pribadi.

Tidak terlalu kentara jika waktu terlewati secara cepat. Bis yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di halte dekat terminal bis antar kota. Joonmyeon menarik lengan Yixing agar cepat. Cowok ber- _hoodie_ ungu janda itu merunduk. Masih malu tentang kejadian lima belas menit yang lalu.

Joonmyeon terus aja nuntun Yixing buat ngikutin dia sedangkan Yixing di belakang tergopoh-gopoh. Udah kayak Ayah yang nggak pengen anaknya ilang; penampilan Yixing sangat mendukung sekali –topi rajutan, _hoodie_ yang cukup kebesaran serta ransel yang cocok dipakai anak SMP. Berbanding terbalik dengan Joonmyeon yang pakai _hoodie_ cukup elit, ransel cocok untuk orang dewasa serta penampilannya yang cukup berani–

… cukup berani mengundang tatapan menggoda dari tante-tante. Yixing geli sendiri.

"Kita kemana sih?!" ini udah jam setengah lima dan terbilang masih pagi buta. Matahari baru muncul sekitaran jam enam. Nilai minusnya lagi, mata cowok pecinta _Unicorn_ ini udah mulai kerasa berat.

Joonmyeon udah selesai dengan urusan tiket. Sekarang mereka duduk anteng di bis dengan minim penumpang di pagi buta.

"Kita kemana sih, Myeon?!" tanya Yixing dengan suara berat. Dia udah nggak nahan ngantuknya.

"Kamu ngantuk? Tidur aja dulu, perjalanan kita masih 45 menit lagi kok."

"Kasih tahu kemana dulu~" rengek Yixing nggak mau kalah.

"Ra-ha-si-a!"

Yixing udah masa bomat. Yang penting dia tidur dulu. Apalagi, bahu Joonmyeon terasa pas untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

[ _n.b: aku gk terlalu paham daerah kota di KorSel. Intinya iyain aja apa yg ada di fic :v_ ]

Kelopak mata cowok pecinta _Unicorn_ ini terbuka lebar, sesekali menggeliat seperti ulet bulu. Apalagi, Yixing pake ngedumel bahasa alien dengan suara yang cukup keras. Nggak heran aja sih, penumpang lain natap mereka penasaran. Joonmyeon cukup pasang wajah _poker face_ sambil ngasih tatapan ke penumpang lain seolah ngomong, "Saya nggak kenal, sumveh!"

"Udah nyampe belom, Myeon?"

"Sepuluh menit lagi. Kita siap-siap turun aja. Aku udah siapin sopir yang jemput kita di terminal nanti."

Yixing mikir keras. "Kalo kamu punya sopir sama mobil, kenapa kita masih pake bis? Kan enak biar cepet."

"Biar lama aja ngabisin waktu sama kamu."

 _Somwan kal deh dakter, pelis_. Tiba-tiba aja lagu _Beautiful_ punya Boyben EKSOH keputer.

Untung, mereka udah nyampe terminal dengan selamat. Untungnya lagi nggak ada kejadian Yixing yang semaput(pingsan) atau pasokan darah gara-gara mimisan banyak.

Kayaknya sih, udah mau pagi deh. Soalnya dari timur sana, cowok pecinta _Unicorn_ ini liat ada sebersit cahaya matahari. Apalagi pas mobil udah keluar dari area ramai, keliatan banget lautnya yang bagus, bersih nan indah.

Eh, tungu…

… –Pantai?

"Myeon," Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang duduk di sampingnya, mencoba cari tahu beneran mereka mau main pasir di pantai atau cuman sekedar lewat?

"Apa?" bales Joonmyeon.

"Kita ke pantai? Daerah Sosan kan ini?" pikiran pertama Yixing memang Sosan –karena memang dekat dengan Seoul dan juga kota yang memiliki pasar hewan laut yang bagus.

Joonmyeon cuman senyum lebar; mirip Joker di pilem Batman. Ngeri ih. Bukan kayak Joker lagi namanya –Yixing malah ngeliatnya Joonmyeon kayak _Sugar Daddy_ yang lagi bawa anak kecil buat enaena.

" _Om, kita mau kemana?"_

" _Ntar ya, nanti bakal tahu kok. Tenang aja, Om akan bawa kamu pada kenikmatan dunia dan juga uang jajan yang banyak."_

Astajim, Xing. Nyebut.

"Joonmyeon~ jangan pelit dong, kasih tau ngapa~" Yixing goyang-goyang lengan cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya. Udah persis anak TK yang minta dibeliin permen kapas tapi nggak boleh.

"Aduh, bentar lagi nyampe kok." dan kalimat pendek itu sukses buat Yixing kicep _no comment_ lagi.

Bener dugaan Yixing, mereka berehenti di ujung pantai masih deket sama aspal jalanan. Joonmyeon udah buka pintu mobil di sampingnya, Yixing jadi ikutan keluar. "Ayo jalan," katanya lalu narik tangan Yixing buat digenggam, jalan bareng ke pinggir pantai yang disana ada kapal perahu.

 _Aduh, Mamah! Tangan Yixing dipegang, Mah._ _ **DI-PE-GANG**_ _, KYAAA~~_ teriak Yixing dalem hati. Dia nggak mungkin terlihat aneh di depan Joonmyeon. Jaga _image_ , Xing. Pihak cewek harus jual mahal.

Eh… tapi dia cowok. Ah, udahlah.

Kebingunan cowok pecinta _Unicorn_ ini jadi dobel tatkla ada kapal (atau perahu?) nongkrong di bibir pantai. Apalagi kan ini masih pagi-pagi buta. Seoul lebih terang beberapa menit daripada Sonsei yang jaraknya lebih ke barat dari Seoul.

"Pak, ini Kim Joonmyeon yang pesen kapal bapak. Sewa satu setengah jam ya, Pak. Pokoknya jam tujuh udah kelar."

Si Bapak yang tadi asik ngemil sambil nongkrong udah berdiri sambil ketawa. Mirip sinema kartun Bajak Laut yang sering mereka tonton waktu kecil. Dan Yixing sama sekali nggak suka si Bajak Laut.

"Hohoho! Tenang aja, Dek Joonmyeon. Bapak udah siap dari subuh tadi. Ayuk, naik. Laut ke timur kan?" dan si Bapak udah ke belakang kapal nyalain mesin sambil pegang-pegang kemudi. Sedang Joonmyeon udah naik lebih dulu.

"Yuk, Xing."

Bukan. Rasanya kayak Joonmyeon bukan ngajakin Yixing naik kapal. Berasa kayak….

" _Ayo, Tuan Puteri. Naiklah kuda ini bersamaku ke Istana. Kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia."_

" _Baiklah,Pangeran Joonmyeon; jika itu kemauanmu."_

 _But, wait_ … kenapa Yixing selalu kebayang cerita dongeng murahan yang pasangannya _straight_? Apalagi, dia yang jadi pihak cewek.

"Ayo, Xing! Keburu terbit ntar!"

"Iye, bawel!" bales Yixing. Dan dia udah narik uluran tangan Joonmyeon.

Ya, dia harusnya bisa meloncat dikit baru bisa berdiri di inggir kapal. Sayangnya, kemampuan berkata lain.

Kakinya terpeleset. Dan ini kesialan kedua setelah tadi tangannyakecepit di pintu bis.

"AAA! BOKONGKU!"

"Xing, kamu gak apa-apa?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Dibantu bapak-bapak Bajak Laut, akhirnya dia dapat naik ke kapal. Dan sekarang mereka lagi ke pantai daerah timur. Agak menjauhi kota Sonsei.

"Kamu ngapain bawa aku naik ke kapal? Nggak ada yang bagusan dikit ya kek _candle dinner night_ atau cem romantis gimanaaa gitu." celoteh Yixing. Jujur sih, dia agak paranoid –gimana kalo tiba-tiba hiu muncul nemplok di badan kapal.

Syeremm~

"Oh, jadi kamu mau yang romantis?"

"Uhum!"

"Tapi kan kita nggak pacaran. Ngapain harus romantis?"

 _Jleb!_ **DUAR!**

Rasanya lebih sakit ini daripada lihat Hayati dibuang ke rawa-rawa. Andaikata kalo ada Pak Bondan yang suka wisata kuliner itu, dikira udah ngancungin jempol sambil bilang ' _Maknyuss~ ati kamu. Iya, Maknyuss sakit hati, maksudnya_.'

Kan kamvret.

"Idih, berharap dikit kan gak apa-apa!" yang namanya mengelak juga nggak jauh-jauh dari.

"Yaudah sih, kita lupain soal cem romantis. Karena yang mau aku omongin sama kamu ini justru lebih penting."

Yixing nggak bisa ngehindarin manik coklat yang sewarna kayak punyanya. Terkunci rapat bahkan sekedar kedip aja dia nggak sanggup. Aura Joonmyeon mengikatnya dan tidak bisa membuatnya lepas begitu saja.

Aroma khas lautan tercium samar dibawa oleh angin pagi. Suara gemeruh mesin perahu tidak menggoyahkan tiga menit ketegangan ini. Tangan Joonmyeon terulur buat genggam tangannya lebih erat lagi.

Yixing ngerasa drama.

Sumvah, drama banget.

"Xing, kamu pasti ngerasa aneh kan kalo denger ada anak kecil umur tujuh tahun udah ngerti suka sama lawan jenisnya di umur segitu?" Joonmyeon memulai prolognya dan Yixing masih diam.

"Itu aku, Xing. Aku ke kamu. Di umur segitu aku udah suka sama kamu; bukan sebagai sahabat ataupun saudara –lebih dari itu. Aku nggak bisa bilang cinta karena itu terlalu abstrak. Yang sanggup aku omongin itu: _Aku beneran sayang banget dan peduli sama kamu_. Kamu nggak pernah tahu gimana stress-nya aku yang hilang kontak sama kamu dan juga nggak bisa pulang ke Seoul belasan tahun."

Yixing diem. Panas pipinya ditambah hawa hangat matahari terbit membuat Yixing semakin memerah. Coba bandingin sama kepiting rebus, pasti nggak jauh beda.

Apalagi ketika Joonmyeon yang tadi mutus kontak buat liat matahari terbit, kini kembali ngundi Yixing kesekian kali. Dengan mata setengah tertutup karena angin sekaligus belek, Joonmyeon masih keliatan gantengnya, kok.

Genggaman itu terlepas digantikan gerakan Joonmyeon yang memakaikan syal untuknya karena angin sudah semakin kencang.

"Aku berharap semoga aja kamu masih jomblo sehingga aku lebih gampang buat deketin kamu. Nggak mudah bagi kita yang belasan tahun nggak ketemu. Tapi aku seneng, sikap kamu masih kayak dulu ke aku."

"Myeon…" suara Yixing hampir aja ketelen sama suara mesin kapal kalo aja Joonmyeon nggak tajamin pendengarannya.

"Liat ke arah jam tiga deh. Xing." alih Joonmyeon dan Yixing menurut.

Sebersit cahaya datang, matahari pagi mulai terbit dan hangatnya makin terasa di permukaan kulit.

"Kamu dulu pernah bilang, kalo kamu nggak normal maka kamu pengen ditembak pas _sunrise_. Atopun kalo kamu normal, kamu pengen nembak cewek pake latar _sunrise_ di pantai. Karena sekarang aku tahu kamu berbeda kayak aku, ijinin aku ngelakuin di kalimat pertama."

Tegas, yakin dan penuh ketulusan.

Itu yang ditangkap Yixing melalui sorot mata Joonmyeon yang memohon kepadanya.

"Gue mau lo jadi pacar gue, Xing. Gimanapun, pokoknya lo kudu jadi pacar gue."

Dan Yixing cuman bisa _blank_ sesaat. Sedangkan si pihak dominan malah harap-harap-cemas nunggu jawaban pujaan hati. Yang ditanya malah nggak ada ekspresi seneng-senengnya sama sekali. Joonmyeon pikir, mungkin kode kali ya ditolak sama Yixing? Iya juga sih, pujaan hatinya emang lebih deket sama Kris. Siapa tahu aja pujaannya lebih prefer ke Kris atopun punya calon sendiri.

Duh, Umyun nggak siap, Mama Sooyoung. Dedek nggak mau nambah embel-embel HolKay 'Jones' di belakang namanya.

Kan gak lucu namanya jadi 'Kim Joonmyeon si HolKay Jones'.

"Maaf…"

Nah, kan. Kayaknya abis ini Joonmyeon bakalan kayak orang gila abis ditolak deh ya.

"…Suara kapalnya bising banget. Aku nggak denger omongan kamu!" kata Yixing setengah tereak.

Rasanya Joonmyeon pengen nyebur ke laut buat ketemu Hiu aja kalo gitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Hasil dari rencana: _ **SETENGAH GAGAL**_!

Joonmyeon terlalu malu kalo udah disuruh ngomong ulang. Si Bapak Bajak Laut sialan emang, suara mesinnya sengaja di gedein biar Yixing budek.

"Biar ada greget-gregetnya dek," kata si Bapak Bajak Laut sambil cengengesan sedangkan Joonmyeon udah berasa mau mewek sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Ih, kezzeell deh! Padahal tadi udah romantis, Paakkk!" dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke pasar ikan setelah kapal kecil ini mendarat dengan selamat (bagi Yixing dan Bapak Bajak Laut), sedangkan kata ngenes lebih cocok untuk Joonmyeon saat ini.

Pasar ikan dari subuh aja udah ramai, ini aja baru jam tujuh.

Mereka ya jalan-jalan gitu aja. Joonmyeon yang masih mikirin hal terburuk dan Yixing yang masih kena _shock_ ringan karena pernyataan si pujaan beberapa menit lalu.

"Yuk, dek, silahkan dipilih cuminya ada, udang ada, masih seger dek subuh-subuh ngelaut. Ibu kasih harga murah, Dek!" oceh ibu-ibu pedagang pas mereka lewat di depan stannya.

Yixing sama sekali nggak bisa nolak harga murah. Maklum, dia kalangan bawah juga bawa uang saku pas-pasan apalagi jiwa emak-emaknya nempel banget sama dia. Joonmyeon mah, _black card_ udah dijejerin kayak ikan asin di pasar murah kayak gini.

"Yakin nih, Bu, sekilo cuma 500 won?"

"Iya dek. Kalo adek bawa cumi terus dibawa di rumah makan belakang pasar, adek bisa langsung minta dimasakkin cuminya. Murah deh kalo bawa cuminya sendiri."

Namanya juga terlanjur jatuh cinta sama harga murah, ya Yixing nurut aja apa saran Ibu penjual ini. Sukses tiga kilo cumi dibawa Yixing buat ke rumah makan belakang pasar. Sedang Joonmyeon melongo ke banyaknya cumi yang dibawa pujaan hati.

"Mau dibawa kemana, Xing?"

"Ke rumah makan belakang sana. Yuk, sarapan cumi!"

Joonmyeon hanya bisa pasrah, sist/bruh…

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat makan~" seru si pecinta _Unicorn_ pas lihat hidangan cumi tumis sama semangkok nasi di depan mata. Mata Yixing udah berbinar-binar dan brutal nyerang si cumi tumis. Joonmyeon ngerasa kasihan sama cumi tumisnya.

"Hok Henggak Mhakanh Myuhn (Kok nggak makan, Myun?)" tanya Yixing dengan mulut penuh nasi. Joonmyeon elus-elus dada. Pujaan hatinya gini amat, Ya Tuhan. Jadi inget pepatah Mamih tentang _manners_ tata cara makan yang sopan.

"Iya deh," Joonmyeon nyerah. Perut tidak bisa berbohong kalo ada makanan lezat tersaji di depannya. Emang dasarnya Yixing baik hati, sisa tumis cuumi yang masih banyak mereka bungkus untuk dibawa pulang.

"Oleh-oleh buat Mamah Papah. Lumayan juga kalopun Luhan mampir di rumah nyari makan siang gratis." katanya pas ditanya Joonmyeon.

"Xing…" baru aja Joonmyeon pengen ngajak ngobrol, keburu _ringtone_ hape Yixing bunyi duluan. Entah siapa yang nelpon, bahkan sebelum Yixing jawab pun senyumnya udah merekah banget. Cemburu, Myeon? Enggak tuh, dia cuman agak kesel aja.

"Halo, Klis-Ge!"

"UHUK!" yang batuk itu Joonmyaoen pas denger nama rivalnya disebut dengan nada paling ceria. Anjir, kalo gini sih udah fix dia cemburu.

"Nggak kok, sore ini nggak ada acara, mau keluar ya? … Oke, berdua aja nih? … umm, jemput jam 6 ya." dan panggilan itu segera berakhir. Tai mata Joonmyeon jelas nangkep hal lain dari pergerakan pujaan hatinya. Yixing keliatan seneng banget ditelpon sama Yifan, diajak nge-date ntar malem.

Rasanya lain, kayak ada nyess-nya gitu.

Dari dulu, Yixing emang deket sama Yifan. Kemanapun cowok manis itu, pasti si Bule Ngondek itu ngikuti dengan alasan, "Kalo dibiarin sendiri, pasti Lu-Giant sama Joon-Neo bakal ngerencanain sesuatu sampai Nobi-Xing nangis." yah, alasannya separuh benar setengah salah sih.

Dan sepertinya, Yixing juga peka sama kode Yifan. Gimana kalau Joonmyeon gagal? Dia nggak mau gagal, tapi kalopun itu maunya Yixing cinta sama Yifan dia bisa apa dong?

"Myeon, udah selesai belum? Yuk pulang. Nanti sampai Seoul bisa siang nih."

Joonmyeon meletakkan kembali sumpitnya. Selera sarapan dia udah menghilang semenjak nada dering telepon Yixing bunyi.

"Yuk, pulang." katanya sambil berdiri dan nyamperin pemilik warung biar bayar semua makanan. Yixing heran sama Joonmyeon. Tadi kayaknya semangat banget menggebu-gebu apalagi ngomongin sesuatu yang nggak Yixing sangka (kecualikan pas terakhir, beneran dia nggak denger apa yang diomongin Joonmyeon).

* * *

 **.**

* * *

" **WANJRIT!** Serius lo, Xing?!" seru Luhan pas saat itu lagi mampir buat nebeng makan siang setelah kelas Manly-KW itu berakhir. Dan Yixing yang menggalau butuh saran, curhat sama Luhan kejadian tadi pagi sama Joonmyeon. Dugaan Yixing salah besar jika Luhan akan memberinya solusi ataupun motivasi lain lah –pokoknya nggak ngebuat Yixing makin menggalau ria. Eh, ini, malah ketawa kenceng sampai muncrat semua. Ih, nggak elit.

"Huahahaha! Gue menang taruhan sama Sehun! Gue udah ngira kalo Joonmyeon bakal nembak lo duluan dan Sehun ngira Yifan yang bakal nembak duluan. Makasih, Xing, berkat lo gue dapat bonus lima ronde sama boneka Rusa _limited edition_. Makasih ya, Icing sayang~"

Sahabat gila mana yang jadiin sumber kegalauan sahabat sendiri sebagai bahan taruhan?! Sama pacar sendiri pula! _Hell_ , apaan itu lima ronde? Luhan emang edan!

"LUHAN! Kok lo tega, elah! Gue sumpahin lo makin mirip Barbie tau rasa! Bukannya nenangin temennya yang galau ini malah dijadiin taruhan."

"Lagian, Xing, udah _mainstream_ kalo ada sahabat segokil gue mau dijadiin sandaran saat lo galau. Yang ada gue berasa disodorin lawakan, hahaha!"

Yixing kembali larut sama pikirannya tentang Joonmyeon soal kejadian pagi tadi.

Aku nggak bisa bilang cinta karena itu terlalu abstrak. Yang sanggup aku omongin itu: _Aku beneran sayang banget dan peduli sama kamu_

Dia buru-buru geleng kepala pas kalimat dari Joon-Neo kembali berdengung. Jujur, dia bener-bener kaget luar biasa. Ini di luar dugaannya. Joonmyeon secepat itu ngomong tanpa memberinya jarak untuk berpikir lagi.

Sebenarnya, toh, nggak perlu dipikir ulang pun Yixing juga punya hal yang sama. Hanya saja… maklumi, dia terlalu kaget.

"Kenapa lo terus sembunyi? Nggak pengen kan lo liat Anak Mami itu gandeng cewek bohay nan ayu atau gandeng uke yang lebih daripada elo? Nggak mau kan? Yaudah, lo ngaku jujur aja biar cepet kelar." cerocos Luhan. Begitu-begitu, si Manly-KW nggak tega juga liat Yixing ngenes. Pake acara melamun di jendela pake nopangin dagu; mirip Rapunzel nungguin Pangerannya yang tak kunjung datang. Kalo Yixing yang jadi peraga mah, mirip orang sakau yang kekurangan stok.

Piss, men. Nggak maksud ngasih fitnah sama Mas Yixing kok. Jalan damai ya.

"Tapi… lo tau kan dari dulu Joonmyeon sama kamu itu gimana? Biang kerok! Super jahil! Gimana kalo ini termasuk rencana dia jahilin gue? Trims deh, gue bukan Zhang Yixing yang sebelas tahun lalu." Yixing udah balik dari jendela, nyambar sendok penuh tumis cumis yang dipegang Luhan, sedangkan cowok Manly-KW itu nggrumel (komat-kamit) makian buat sohibnya.

"Ya, nggak tau juga ya. Bisa aja kan? Kali aja tuh anak belum tobat dari sifatnya yang jahil." ringkas Luhan terkesan cuek. Siapa yang punya masalah, siapa yang repot. Plis deh, padahal Luhan datang cuman makan siang bukan buat dengerin curhatan hati Seorang Zhang Yixing yang menggalau.

"Xing, masak lagi dong, lo kan beli cumi banyak. Digoreng atau rebus kek nggak apa-apa, perut gue masi kurang kenyang."

"Perut gentong ah lo, Han."

Luhan cengengesan.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **[BGM: EXO – First Love (Kor/Chn vers)]**

 _Hari itu adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidup Yixing. Dia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh salah satu teman perempuannya di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Padahal, Yixing udah berlagak seperti cowok keren yang selalu muncul di televisi jam lima sore yang Mamanya tonton. Apa yang kurang?_

" _Maaf ya, kamu kurang mendekati tipeku." kata anak perempuan itu cuek lalu berlalu di hadapan Yixing. Anak kecil itu bersumpah bahwa si anak perempuan pasti akan mendapat jodoh yang lebih jelek darinya. Pasti!_

 _Dan yang lebih membingungkan lagi, anak kecil usia lima tahun udah tahu pacaran? Udah berani nembak? Ya ampun, author dari jaman embrio sampai sekarang pun jomblo._

Tuk! _Itu suara tutup botol yang kebetulan menclok di kepalanya. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Joonmyeon yang kebetulan jalan di belakang Yixing dari tadi?_

" _Ciyee~~ ditolak ya?"_

" _Umm... iya. Taeri sukanya cowok kayak Minho. Jadinya kalah deh." curhat Yixing._

 _Ya ampun, pipis aja terkadang masih ngompol, masih merengek manja minta ini-itu ke orangtua, masih cengeng pula kok ya pacaran? Anak kecil sekarang bahaya!_

" _Terus, sekarang sukanya sama siapa? Taeri kan udah sama Minho." kata Joonmyeon._

" _Nggak tahu. Eh, Myun, kamu suka siapa sih? Aku penasaran deh pengen tahu." asal tahu saja, meski bertetangga dekat mereka tidak masuk sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanak yang sama. Hanya awal Sekolah Dasar saja mereka di sekolahkan yang sama bersama Luhan dan Yifan. Soal gimana Joonmyeon tahu Yixing nembak temen ceweknya itu ya dari mulut Yixing sendiri. Salah siapa sih punya mulut cewek; ngegosip._

" _Kok kamu pengen tahu?"_

" _Ya aku pengen tahu aja. Kayaknya aku nggak suka Taeri deh. Soalnya, aku nggak ngerasa sakit hati. Cuman agak kesel aja dipermalukan di depan temen-temen lainnya. Makanya, aku sadar aku nggak beneran suka Taeri."_

" _Ohh…"_

" _Ayolah, Joonmyeon~ aku sekarang tahu siapa yang aku suka, Joon duluan deh nanti aku kasih tahu, yayaya?"_

 _Joonmyeon membuang batang lollipop yang sudah habis lalu tersenyum lebar. "Yang aku suka itu… kamu!"_

" _Hah?" sumpah, kulit Yixing yang putih pucet mendadak jadi merah._

" _Lho kok merah? Aku suka kamu kan sebagai temen. Hahahaha… emang enak kena tipu!" dan Joonmyeon berlari meninggalkan Yixing setelah tangannya mengusak kasar rambut jamur sahabatnya itu._

 _Sedang Yixing yang awalnya blushing parah, mendadak juga jadi kesel. Apalagi ketawanya Joonmyeon itu kayak nggak ada dosa sama sekali udah bikin Yixing down berat._

" _Awas kamu, Joon!" ia segera berlari menyusul Joonmyeon._

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

Kemeja _lapid palid loose_ kotak merah-hitam menjadi _outfit_ yang cocok jika dipadukan celana jins biru _navy_ sobek-sobek kepunyaan Yixing. Ditambah _snapback_ dan juga sepatu _Air Jordan_ favoritnya pun Yixing siap meluncur ke manapun sore ini bersama Yifan.

Cowok Tinggi itu udah nunggu lima belas menit di depan rumah, sambil ngobrol ngalor-ngidul sama Mama Zhang.

"Tante, kami pamitan dulu mau pergi jalan-jalan."

"Iya, hati-hati ya, Nak Yifan. Asalkan jangan pulang kemaleman."

"Siap, Tante!"

Yixing yang dengernya jadi sebel. Dia berasa anak perawan yang diijinin Mamanya pergi kencan sama pacarnya.

"Kemana nih?" tanya Yixing pas dia udah masuk ke dalam mobil Bule ini.

"Sekitaran daerah _Sangguk-gu_ ada pasar malam. Ada wahana kayak di _Lotte World_ juga."

" _Sangguk-gu_?"

"Itu lho, deket perbatasan Seoul-Incheon. Kamu kok nggak hapal padahal dari lahir udah di Seoul."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[BGM: Afternoon Talk – There's One Thing You Should You Know** ]

Bener kata Yifan; ada pasar malam yang rame di sekitaran _Sangguk-gu_. Dimulainya bazar makanan, Yixing bahkan udah kenyang nyobain seluruh jajanin _stand-stand_ sini. Sekarang giliran Yifan yang unjuk kebolehan sama _stand games_ yang ada di bazar.

 _Shot-gun_ ; dari dulu _games_ yang jadi keahlian Yifan. Terbukti dengan lima tembakan pertama dia bisa dapetin boneka Unicorn lucu buat Yixing. Dan lempar basket ke _ring_ pun Yifan jagonya, tinggi badan mendukung sekali sih. Lihat kan, hadiah numpuk dan dia kewalahan gimana caranya bawa dan biar nggak jatuh melulu. Jawabannya ada pas Yifan beli tas mini buat nampung hadiah mereka –Yifan aja sih, dia kan yang menang games.

Wahana permainan pun ada meskipun terbilang mini; nggak seasyik kek _Lotte World_. _Boom-boom-car mini_ , _Roller coaster_ khusus anak-anak (pastinya Yixing yang maksa naik ini), sampai wahana terakhir yang mereka jajal adalah bianglala.

"Wuah, tinggi juga ya meskipun kecil." gumam Yixing takjub pada pemandangan di luar. Gemerlap lampu bazar dan langit yang menghamparkan bintang itu jadi objek favoritnya kali ini. Sedangkan Yifan yang duduk deket pintu (dan ngerasa kesempitan duduk) itu narik nafas panjang, lalu buang. Tarik nafas lagi, buang. Gitu aja seterusnya.

Karena apa?

Siapin mental, bray, dia mau nembak Yixing di Bianglala pas malam hari. Biar kerasa romantis kayak film jadul kesayangan emaknya.

"Xing," yang dipanggil noleh, tadinya ngoceh melulu soal _stand_ permen gulali, Yixing ngerengek pengen beli permen gulali.

"Apaan?"

"Ada nggak orang yang lo sayang?" sial, baru ginian aja Yifan udah keringetan.

"Ada kok," jawab Yixing tanpa noleh ke Cowok Tinggi ini.

"s-Siapa?"

"Aku sayang Kak Kris," plis yah, ati rasanya adem ayemm gimana gitu. "… aku sayang Luhan, sayang Suho, sayang Mama-Baba, temen sekampus,…"

Dan hati itu kembali terpecah kecil. Yifan menelan kembali rasa kecewanya. Dikira Yixing punya rasa sama dia, taunya. Anak ini masih nggak berubah dari dulu; polos.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Xing!" seru Yifan cepet itu sukses bikin Yixing _mandegh_ (stop) ngoceh nyebutin nama temennya. Dengan tatapan bingung dan polos, Yixing balik tanya, "… Rasa sayang yang gimana?" Yixing sebenernya udah tahu, tapi dia cuma mastiin lagi. Biar kesannya nggak kegeeran.

"Rasa sayang yang gue maksud itu… rasa sayang yang special, yang khusus satu orang yang lo anggep berarti dalam idup lo."

Seketika, kejadian tadi pagi bareng Joonmyeon keputer ototmatis di otak Yixing. Meskipun Joonmyeon jahil, tapi dia selalu tahu gimana ngambil hati seorang Zhang Yixing. Bukan jadi pahlawannya, bukan jadi perisainya; melainkan ada hal lain yang membuat Yixing memantapkan hatinya untuk Joonmyeon,

… bahwa Kim Joonmyeon lebih peduli pada Zhang Yixing ketika tidak ada satupun mengulurkan tangannya kepadanya. Meskipun dia mampu menutupinya secara apik, hanya Joonmyeon yang tahu apa yang bisa disembunyikannya.

" _Itu aku, Xing. Aku ke kamu. Di umur segitu aku udah suka sama kamu; bukan sebagai sahabat ataupun saudara –lebih dari itu. Aku nggak bisa bilang cinta karena itu terlalu abstrak. Yang sanggup aku omongin itu: Aku beneran sayang banget dan peduli sama kamu. Kamu nggak pernah tahu gimana stress-nya aku yang hilang kontak sama kamu dan juga nggak bisa pulang ke Seoul belasan tahun_."

Hanya Kim Joonmyeon yang tahu sangat mengerti Zhang Yixing ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

"Apa boleh kalau gue berharap orang yang lo sayang itu… gue?"

Yixing sadar oleh kalimat Yifan tadi, tapi tidak langsung menjawab. Dia cuman mengalihkan andangannya dari manik hitam yang menuntut itu ke arah luar jendela. Tetapi, Yifan sepertinya tidak mau melihat aksi Yixing yang terlihat menolaknya.

"Xing," tatapan mereka kembali beradu. Yang menuntut dan yang meminta maaf. Sorot it uterus saja dipancarakan oleh keduanya hingga suara pintu terbuka oleh penjaga.

"Eh, maaf mas kalo mau cipokan. Tapi waktunya udah abis, silahkan turun dan cari tempat sepi deh."

Kampretos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Nggak ada perbincangan apa-apa lagi. Di mbol pun cuma suara radio yang disetel Yifan. Sengaja biar suasananya nggak sepi-sepi amat.

Tapi kampretnya lagi, lagu yang dimainin kok ya pas banget sama kasus kali ini. Makin nggak enak suasananya.

 _If I were with you, I'll hug you through a rainy day_  
 _If I were with you, we'll watch oldies movies until it's late_  
 _If I were with you, I'll never ever make you sad_  
 _Don't need to be your lover_  
 _I just wanna be with you_  
...

[ **Afternoon Talk – There's One Thing You Should You Know** ]

 **.**

 **.**

Untung aja pas lagunya selesai, mobil Yifan udah nyampe dengan selamat sentosa di depan rumah Yixing. Sama sekali nggak ada obrolan apapun, apalagi salah satu dari mereka berdua yang punya inisiatif buat obrolan kecil sekedar salam perpisahan.

Yixing yang mulai duluan. Dia lepas _sealtbet_ dan curi-curi pandang ke arah Yifan yang masih aja natep arah depan. Dikiranya nanti ada monyet lewat gitu.

"Mm… Kak Fan, makasih banyak traktirannya, boneka hadiah ini juga, waktu yang dihabiskan juga. Yixing keluar dari mobil dengan senyum canggung. Membiarkan Yifan yang diem seribu bahasa tanpa pergerakan papaun.

"Lay!" itu seruan Yifan yang nahan Yixing buat masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Ketika Yixing ingin berbali, ia dikejutkan oleh perlakuan Yifan yang memeluknya secara mendadak. Boneka mini yang tadinya dipelukan kini jatuh di jalanan aspal ditambah pula dagunya yang kebentur tulang selangka Yifan yang keras.

 _Nge-drama sih, nge-drama aja. Asal nggak ada sakitnya fisik_ , batin Yixing.

"Gue nggak bisa lepas lo sama sekali! Bayangin, dua belas tahun gue pisah dari lo dan sepuluh tahun _lost contact_. Gue udah coba berhubungan sama cewek ataupun cowok uke diluar sana, tapi tetep lo masih bertahan, Lay. Mereka cuman segelintir tokoh semarakin cerita idup gue. Tokoh abadi selain diri gue, Ibu gue; yaitu lo, Zhang Yixing. Gue nggak bisa nyerah selagi gue belum denger lo punya perasaan kek gue ini buat orang lain."

 _Iya! Ada! Orang itu bahkan deket banget sama kita dan lo nggak bakal nyangka siapa dia! Dan yang ngambil hati gue selama belasan tahun itu Kim Joonmyeon, bukan elo, Kak. Maaf…_

Rasanya, Yixing pengen nguatarin kalimat tadi tapi nggak tahu kenapa dia nggak bisa. Susah. Aslinya, dia itu pemerhati perasaan dan reaksi orang lain pada omongannya. Itulah yang bikin dia berhati-hati atau kadang nelan sendiri pendapatnya biar orang lain nggak tersinggung.

Tapi ini menyangkut perasaan, menyangkut hal penting untuk orang terpenting dalam hidup. Yixing nggak bisa mendem gitu aja. Dia harus terus terang sama Yifan.

"Ada… gue punya perasaan ke orang lain; sama kayak lo."

Dan harapan Yifan seketika runtuh. Orang lain itu… siapa? Apa dia pernah ketemu orang itu atau malah nggak sama sekali? Karena ini baru dua hari, dia nggak tahu siapa yang deket Yixing kecuali Luhan sama Joonmyeon.

Ah, Kim Joonmyeon. Saingan Yifan juga.

Sorot mata Yixing penuh permintaan maaf yang nggak bisa diucapin mulut. Seharusnya Yifan ngerti, kesempatannya amat tipis. Tapi gimanapun, Yixing itu porosnya untuk hidup. Dia bertahan belasan tahun dari Yixing karena percaya Yixing pasti punya hal yang dia rasain.

Tapi terlalu mengejutkan saat Yixing melihat sorot mata Yixing yang seolah mengatakan, " _Gue bertahan juga buat orang lain, bukan elo. Maaf…_ "

Seenggaknya biarin Yifan tahu siapa orang itu; sseorang yang juga ditunggu Yixing.

"… gue boleh tahu siapa dia?" tanya Yifan hati-hati.

Yixing mengangguk samar. "Gue nggak mau nyebutin namanya, karena gue tahu lo nggak bisa terima. Meskipun di masa lalu elo udah jadi Doraemon buat gue yang selemah Nobita, gue amat berterima kasih. Lo sosok kakak yang selama ini gue idamin –nggak lebih dan nggak kurang. Lo tetangga masa kecil gue dulu –tetangga kesayangan gue."

"Dia orang yang baik; meskipun itu ditutupinya dengan tingkahnya yang nggak baik. Orang itu sangat mengerti gue, paham betul gue. Sayangnya kita sama –gue nggak tahu dia main-main atau beneran sayang yang abstrak untuk gue."

Yifan menelan ludahnya pahit. Lebih pahit daripada dua belas tahun yang lalu pas malam dia pindah. "Sebelumnya, makasih udah nggak ngasih jawaban gantung. Gue bisa pergi dengan perasaan lega."

"Hah? Pergi kata lo? Mau kemana?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Yixing itu membuat Yifan sedikit terkekeh.

"Gue di Seoul sebenernya cuma urusan kerja. Kemarin, gue ditawarin buat pindah ke anak cabang di Qingdao dengan posisi jabatan lebih tinggi. Gue minta waktu berpikir dan besok pagi adalah tenggatnya. Makanya, gue buruan ngomong ke elo. Kalopun lo sama kayak gue… gue bisa nolak dan tetep di Seoul. Nah, jawaban lo yang sekarang ini, gue bisa terima tawaran itu dan gue berangkat lusa. Sekalian nyembuhin hati gue yang terluka."

Yixing mendengus lalu memungut boneka yang berjatuhan. "Dih, dasar _King of Drama_! Harusnya lo ikutan casting, apalagi wajah lo mendukung."

Yifan terkekeh dan bantu mungutin juga.

"Xing.."

"Hm?"

"Kalopun cowok atau cewek yang lo suka itu nggak bales perasaan lo, gue masih ada kesempatan kan?"

"Jangan, karena gue juga orangnya keras kepala buat dapetin orang itu."

Setelah mengucapan kata perpisahan, mobil _sport_ putih itu melenggang pergi dari daerah rumah Yixing. Saat baru akan masuk, Yixing merasa ada yang ganjil sama rumah lama Joonmyeon yang tepat berada di serong kanan depan dari rumahnya itu.

Yang membuatnya penasaran adalah, jendela kamar Joonmyeon dulu kini terang oleh lampu meskipun gorden menutupi pemandangan di dalamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yixing masuk ke rumahnya dan segera melupakan hal ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ BGM: The Tree and The Wild – ESPOSE 2012]**  
( _n.b: coba dengerinnya pas detik 0:55, pas banget_ )

Joonmyeon penasaran, kemana sih Yixing sama Yifan pergi? Rumahnya yang dulu memang dihuni pamannya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan pindah ke pedesaan lima tahun lalu hingga rumah itu kembali kosong. Beberapa bulan sekali ada orang suruhan Pamannya yang akan membereskan rumahnya.

Dengan menelepeon Pamannya untuk mengetahui keberadaan kunci rumah, Joonmyeon berhasil mendapatkan kunci dan kini bersarang di kamarnya dulu.

Kamarnya ternyata masih belum berubah. Hanya yang membedakan, kasur ukuran _single bed_ itu bukan lagi memiliki sprei bercorak pesawat terbang atau bola sepak. Hanya kain putih tipis yang menutupinya dari debu. Poster dari _anime_ favoritnya dulu memenuhi dinding pun kini raib digantikan dinding yang polos. Apalagi meja belajarnya lebih tinggi. Sepertinya, kamar ini ditempati sepupunya dulu, Kim Minseok. Dilihat dari kerapian dan kebersihannya ini pasti ulah Kim Minseok.

Tiga jam Joonmyeon menghabiskan waktu di kamar dengan mendengarkan lagu di _headphone_ dan juga membaca bukunya, samar-samar dia mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti di pelataran depan rumah Yixing.

Ah, itu dia! Dua orang yang ditunggunya!

Yixing keluar mobil lalu diikuti Yifan yang memeluknya.

Nyess… kayak ada yang mencet hatinya terus ancur jadi potongan kecil yang siap disantap.

Itulah perasaan Joonmyeon melihat interaksi keduanya.

Pemikiran bahwa orang yang disukai Yixing selama ini adalah Kris Wu alias Wu Yifan diperkuat dengan momen yang dilihatnya secara langsung.

Nggak mau ngerasa sakit hati lagi, Joonmyeon kembali masang _headphone_ nya, pasang gorden lalu tenggelam dalam bacaan meskipun pikirannya nggak berfokus pada buku yang dibacanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fine, this is it for now_  
 _Just this heart fluttering feeling_  
 _Sometimes like a friend_  
 _Sometimes like a lover_  
 _Us two_  
 _I don't really know_  
...

[ **Ali – Both of Us (OST. Producers)** ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| bersambung ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Udah berapa lama fic ini belum lanjut? Dua bulan ya? Duh, maaf deh ya. Maaf~~

Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk tugas sekolah, belum lagi udah kena WB's. Makasih untuk review yang sangat mendukung dan aku nggak bisa bales satu persatu. Apalagi adanya review dari si tokoh utama di real life (ff ini emang dari kisah nyata). Terima kasih mau baca, _Madafaqa_. Maaf lo jadi tokoh yg menyedihkan disini, hehehe :D

Untuk yang was-was kalo ini KrAy, tenang aja, ini masih SuLay kok. Cuman momen KrAy juga nyempil disini karena Mas Yipan juga tokoh yg berpengaruh/?. Coba dengerin deh lagu dari band Indie Indo; Afternoon Talk, itu beneran enak lagunya dan pas sama scene. Biar feelnya ngena aja.

Tinggal satu chapter lagi untuk menamatkan. See you in next chapter!^^


	3. Kita Bukan Teman Lagi

Setelah pamit sama Mama-Baba yang lagi enak-enakan nonton berdua di ruang tengah, Yixing masuk kamar lalu menghela nafas panjang.

 _Sial, hari ini banyak banget kejadian_. batinnya nelangsa.

Otaknya memutar lagi kejadian tadi pagi. Wajah Joonmyeon yang penuh keyakinan dan nggak bisa mundur lagi itu membuat Yixing mau tidak mau menuruti perkataan Luhan – _bahwa Joonmyeon serius dengan perkataannya_.

Ditambah lagi Yifan. Wajah cowok blasteran Bule yang memelas untuk kesempatan kecil itu mengusik banget. Yixing ngerasa bersalah sekaligus nggak bisa bayangin Yifan bakal bisa cepet _move on_ atau nggak. Yah, semoga aja di Qingdao si Tiang Listrik dapet pengganti yang lebih baik daripada dirinya, _amiinn_ …

Ponsel yang tadinya sengaja dia _off_ , kini menampilkan beberapa pesan masuk dan panggilan yang tidak terjawab.

Satu pesan dari teman kampusnya. Oh, masalah tugas palingan; gampang mah, bisa dihubungin balik.

Dua pesan dan lima _miscall_ dari Luhan. Yixing nggak mau hubungin Luhan langsung; dia kapok telepon Luhan malem-malem, takut kedengaran suara yang nggak sepantasnya dia dengar.

Sepuluh pesan dan lima _miscall_ dari nomor yang tidak dia kenali sama sekali. Yixing ngerutin alis. _Siapa ya?_ Dia nyoba buka pesan yang paling baru dan akhirnya ia tahu bahwa si nomor asing itu milik Joonmyeon sendiri.

Satu pesan terakhir yang belum dia buka; pesan ketiga. Yixing baca pesan itu dan membuatnya sakit jantungan.

 _Plis, gue nggak pengen mati muda. Gue masih mau beranak pinak bareng Joonmyeon…_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fr_ : 0102-8900xx

 _Sub_ : -

 _Mess_ **:** _ **Kita nggak bakal selamanya jadi teman baik kan, Xing?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **(Mantan) Tetangga Kesayangan**_ "

Kim Joonmyeon/Suho EXO | Zhang Yixing/Lay EXO | Wu Yifan/Kris

Romance | Humor | Friendship

Lenght: 3shot | Rated: Teen

#Disclaimer: Cast bukan punya saya. Ide diambil kisah nyata(+20% khayalan), plot dan isinya (kecuali cast) adalah milik saya. atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

 **.**

 _Note: Jazz-ie and Madafaqa, arigatou-gracias :)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sub-tittle Chapter 3-end : We're Not Friends Anymore**

 **.**

* * *

Ponselnya nggak aktif. Dua hari ini yang ngangkat selalu suara merdu Mbak Operator. Yixing gigit jari sambil memutar balik _handphone_ yang hampir aja pelukan sama tembok kalo dia nggak gesit buat nahan adegan itu.

Joonmyeon kemana sih? Apa kabar dia?

Itulah pertanyaan Yixing selama dua hari terakhir. Cowok dengan nama samaran Suho itu menghilang setelah insiden penembakan secara tidak langsung. Mulai dari sambungan telepon yang selalu dijawab Mbak Operator, Yixing juga sampai mampir ke perusahaan Papa Choi demi lihat putera beliau yang nggak ada kabar sama sekali.

"Bukannya malem itu Joonmyeon bilangnya nginep di rumah kamu ya?" tanya Choi Siwon ketika Yixing bertanya keberadaan terakhir puteranya dua hari yang lalu.

Dengan alis berkerut, Yixing bantah. "Nggak kok, Oom. Malem itu saya cuma kelonan sama guling aja kok."

Hari itu ia lemas harus menerima kenyataan Papa Choi nggak tahu keberadaan putera satu-satunya itu. Apalagi kalimat kramat yang dilancarkan Papa Choi.

 **.**

' _Minggu depan kami bakal balik ke Nice lho, Yixing-ah. Bisa jadi Joonmyeon duluan pergi ke Nice tanpa kabar, atau dia keluyuran sebelum pulang lagi ke Nice?_ '

 **.**

 _Mamvuss_ … Yixing udah bikin anak orang kelayapan nggak jelas dengan kabar yang ikutan nggak jelas. Untung aja Yixing masih belum ketemu Mamah Sooyoung. Kalo dia ketemu Mamah Sooyoung dan tahu anak satu-satunya itu hilang kontak gara-gara Yixing –bisa jadi adegan sinteron jambak-jambakan bakal _in action_.

Luhan yang tahu kabar ini juga ikut kewalahan. Cowok cantik itu terus mencari _Partner-in-crime_ masa kecilnya di berbagai tempat yang biasa jadi dikunjungi Joonmyeon; kayak Namsan Tower, sekitaran Gangnam, atau distrik bisnis _Jung-gu_. Ada banyak lagi _sih_. Tapi Yixing nggak tahu pasti.

Kalo dipikir-pikir tiga hari ini; mereka lagi nyari cowok usia 19 tahun yang kelayapan atau nyari bocah TeKa berumur 6 tahun yang ilang?

Bisa aja kan? Toh, bisa aja Joonmyeon nyebur di kolam ikan gara-gara ditolak Yixing secara nggak langsung ( _emang iya?_ )

Apalagi, kasus pengakuan Yifan yang jadi menumpuk utama. Duhh…

… _wait a second_. Masalah pengakuan Yifan?

Yixing jadi inget rumah Joonmyeon yang udah lama kosong itu. Jangan-jangan…

Yixing udah jedorin kepalanya duluan ke tembok kamar. Kalo dipikir-pikir ulang, bisa jadi kan? Bisa jadi Joonmyeon ada di kamar itu, lihat adegan drama dari _Drama-King-Yifan_ lalu Joonmyeon mikir kalo dia nggak nolak Yifan.

Bisa jadi sih….

"Gue harus lapor dulu ke Luhan." Yixing buru-buru ambil jaket sama dompet.

 **.**

 **.**

Gini nih yang nggak dia demen dari Luhan kalo udah ada Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya. Berasa Yixing cuman karung goni tak layak di mata mereka. _Suweg_ jadi kacang rebus. Lha mereka enak-enakan PDA di depannya meskipun tahu Yixing pengen lapor hal penting.

Kayak gini…

"A'a Hunhun nih kacangnya udah Yayang-Lu kupasin. Aaaaa~~"

"Aaammm~~~ umm, kacangnya enak sih, Yayang-Lu. Tapi maunya pisang dari Yayang-Lu~~"

"Ahh, A'a Hunhun mah gitu, ntar malem yaaa~~~ :* "

"Sore aja A'a Hunhun mampir di apartemen Yayang-Lu. Ndak sabar pengen sodok-sodok sampai Yayang-Lu ketagihan lagi sama pisang gedenya A'a.."

Yixing geram, Mamah!

" **EKHEMM!** Kalian berdua sedekah nyawa ke gue ya? Mumpung gue bawa golok sama clurit nih." aksi protes Yixing dapat tanggapan bagus dari pasangan tersebut. Buktinya, Luhan sama Sehun langsung jauh-jauhan.

"Ehm," dehem Luhan. "Jadi kalo diringkas ceritanya; Pas malam Yifan meluk lo itu, nggak sengaja diliat Joonmyeon di bekas rumahnya dulu –tepatnya di kamarnya, gitu?" reka Luhan dan dapat anggukan keras dari Yixing.

"Ya terima aja nasib. Salahin si Yifan. Salahin si Joonmyeon. Salahin diri lo sendiri udah ngebuat hal sederhana kek gini jadi cem drama FTV!" celoteh Luhan.

"Duh, Han, lo beneran nggak bisa dimintai tolong ya. Maksud gue… bukannya rumah itu dipegang Pamannya Joonmyeon dulu ya? Kok dia bisa masuk sih? Nggak mungkin dong yang gue liat hantu."

Sehun udah pasang wajah serem. "Bisa jadi itu hantu, hihihihi….." godanya untuk menakuti-nakuti Yixing. Berhasil emang, buktinya Yixing meringis ketakutan.

"Lo beneran mau golok gue mampir di kepala lo ya, Hun dan lo sukses jadi hantu beneran kalo gitu." Sehun berhenti menakuti sohib pacarnya lalu beralih pada segelas _bubble tea_.

"Han, lo bantuin gue kek! Minggu depan Joonmyeon balik ke Nice. Sial!"

Luhan yang tadi asyik sedot _bubble tea_ dan Sehun yang ngelihatnya pengen disedot juga. ( _abaikan kalimat ini_ )

"Xing, lo mau gue bantuin kan? Lo nggak butuh bantuan gue. Sekarang lo biarin aja Joonmyeon. Mungkin dia pengen waktu sendiri."

Yixing menghela nafas. Pasrah dan memilih menurut apa kata Luhan.

* * *

 **** Joonmyeon ― Yixing ****

* * *

Joonmyeon tekan tuts piano berkali-kali, menghasilkan nada tangga tak beraturan tetapi manis terdengar di telinga. Piano tua yang masih terlihat bagus. Beberapa rak buku yang tidak terlalu diisi banyak buku-buku, atau juga deretan keping CD musik instrument klasik maupun genre _jazz_ menumpuk di sudut ruang.

Perapian di pojok kiri ruangan itu nggak berubah sama sekali, sofa merah usang kesayangan Kakek juga masih belum dibuang –dibiarkan saja seolah arwah Kakek bisa datang kapan saja untuk duduk di sofa itu selagi perapian menyala.

Kalau kayak gini, dia kembali ke masa kecilnya. Duduk dipangku Kakek yang main piano, duduk di sofa depan perapian sambil ngomongin banyak hal sama Kakek.

Ruangan Kakek adalah satu-satunya tempat Joonmyeon berkeluh kesah –termasuk masalah yang ia hadapi mengenai Zhang Yixing.

Cowok itu apa kabar? Tiga hari dia ninggalin Seoul tanpa kabar. Bahkan Mama dan Papanya tidak ia beri kabar. Biarlah, Pamannya pasti akan mengabari kedua orangtuanya.

"Joon? Liat nih, Tante belajar bikin _Rainbow Cake_ , ayo dicoba dulu." Tante-nya, istri dari Pamannya yang bernama Choi Seunghyun, masuk dengan nampan isi dua piring Rainbow Cake dan juga dua gelas es teh manis.

"Nggak perlu repot-repot, Tante."

"Joonmyeon jarang kesini sih. Sekalinya juga yang di Seoul terbang ke Nice." Joonmyeon tersenyum maklum. Rata-rata keluarga Choi itu perantau. Hanya Paman Seunghyun yang masih di Seoul mendekami rumah peninggalan Kakek.

"Joonmyeon waktu kecil kan sering curhat ke Kakek. Kakek bakalan mainin instrument biar Joonmyeon tenang. Tante betul nggak?" tanya Tantenya menerawang masa lalu, Bibi Boom, sewaktu beliau masih dalam masa pacaran sama Pamannya, Choi Seunghyun.

"Iya, Tante."

"Kalau kamu kesini, pasti ada masalah ya. Boleh Tante tahu?"

Cowok pendek itu melepaskan pegangannya pada garpu. Entahlah. Dia pikir juga kenapa dia bisa kesini? Niatnya dia pengen lari dari kenyataan –kalo Yixing yang ditunggunya selama ini nggak menaruh harapan seperti yang ia duga.

 _Zhang Yixing No Sarang to Kim Joonmyeon_. Nyelekit bruh. Apalagi dia kalah saingan sama Tiang Listrik yang juga memulai debut memperjuangkan cinta Yixing di waktu yang sama.

Dia pengen lari. Pengen sendiri ke tempat yang nggak bisa siapapun jangkau. Dia tahu, dia udah 19 tahun dan sudah sewajarnya dia pikir masalah hati ini bisa diselesaikan secara sikap dewasa.

Nggak bisa. Dalam diri Joonmyeon masih nggak rela kalau Yixing naruh kepercayaan dan perasaannya ke orang lain; bukan dirinya.

"… Cinta sepihak ya?" celutuk Tantenya ketika dia sadar udah bengong dari tadi.

"M-maaf, Tante! Keasyikan melamun." Boom tersenyum memaklumi.

"Sakit sih ya, kalau cinta sepihak nggak dibalas sama orang yang kita pengen. Munafik juga kalau bilang kita bahagia asalkan dia juga bahagia. Semua rasa sakit, kita akan belajar darinya. Itu akan membuat kita dewasa menyikapinya. Nggak jadian sekarang bukan berarti bukan jodoh. Tali aja bisa putus, masa pacaran nggak?"

Joonmyeon mengulas senyuman ketika kalimat panjang penuturan Tantenya selesai. Meskipun masih ada rasa tidak rela, setidaknya dia sedikit terhibur. Ya, hitung-hitung menghargai Tantenya yang udah berusaha ngebuat dia merasa nggak sedih lagi.

* * *

 **** Joonmyeon ― Yixing ****

* * *

Yixing kesel kan.

Dia udah dibikin capek sama dosennya yang seenaknya ngasih tugas seabrek mentang-mentang Yixing ngelamun dan nggak nyimak apa yang beliau presentasikan.

Keselnya juga, pas dia pulang mau tiduran, Mamanya nyelonor masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ketuk pintu.

Untungnya Yixing pake baju. Kalo telanjang kan malu sendiri. Udah gede kok masih aja telanjang diliat Mama sendiri. Malu, elah.

"Mama! Ketuk pintu dulu dong!" protes Yixing kezel.

"Bangun, pemalas! Terus ganti pakaian kamu tuh, bau apek!" perintah sang Mama.

"Kenapa harus ganti sih? Yixing capek tauk, Yixing cuma butuh istirahat."

Mamanya balik badan. Dengan tatapan setajam katana punya Kyungsoo –junior Yixing semasa SMA– seolah itu pilihan nggak bisa diganggu gugat. "Kamu punya tamu lagi nunggu di teras depan. Nggak malu penampilan kayak gembel begitu?"

"Siapa, Ma?" bukannya jawab, si Mama langsung nutup pintu kamar lalu turun ke dapur.

Yixing nurut. Setelah dia keluar dari kamar dengan baju yang lain, Mamanya dateng lagi. Apalagi pisau di tangan kiri semakin menguatkan praduga Yixing kalau yang bertamu itu _bukan orang biasa_.

Tamu itu adalah cowok yang ia rindukan selama ini.

Cowok yang selalu ia hubungin tapi nggak bisa.

Cowok yang selama hampir sebelas tahun ini mampu ngebuat Yixing bersabar banget buat nunggu.

"Hai," cowok itu tersenyum seolah nggak merasa bersalah banget ngebuat Yixing resah selama empat hari ini dia menghilang.

"Kim Joonmyeon?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Luhan dan Yifan lagi ngerjain tugas sekolah mereka; menggambar. Ini adalah bagian yang paling dijagoi oleh Yifan –meskipun itu cuman gambar ulet yang melar dengan kakinya yang banyak._

 _Nggak masuk akal, tapi Yifan ngotot itu sebuah master piece._

 _Sedangkan Yixing dan Joonmyeon sedang meloncat-loncat diatas trampolin mini. Kayaknya sih cuman Yixing aja deh yang lompat-lompat, Joonmyeon cuma duduk di pinggiran trampolin doang sambil pangku buku. Calon penerus Papah Choi dong, jadinya Joonmyeon harus banyak baca bacaan bisnis._

" _Joonmyeon! Ayo, ikutan! Seru lho," Yixing berseru meminta temannya itu juga ikut loncat-loncat gaje di atas trampolin. Tapi yang diajak cuek bebek aja. Fokusnya masih di buku._

" _Joonmyeon~~" Yixing mencoba mendekat ke arah anak laki-laki sebayanya itu. Sayangnya, saat akan berjalan di atas trampolin yang masih dalam mode memantul, Yixing jelas aja terpantul dan tidak punya keseimbangan._

" _Woah~~" Joonmyeon yang merasa tidak beres pada pantulan trampolin yang temponya tidak jelas itu, menemukan Yixing yang masih terpantul hingga menuju pinggiran dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan keras._

 _Joonmyeon melempar bukunya entah kemana dan berputar ke tempat Yixing terjatuh. Dengan posisi pipi kiri Yixing mendarat di tanah rerumputan serta lutut kaki kiri yang tertekuk tidak wajar itu membuat Joonmyeon menjerit histeris._

" _Yixing!" Joonmyeon mencoba membuat posisi Yixing menjadi terlentang dan lekukan lutut itu menjadi lurus kembali. Yixing meringis kesakitan, setelahnya malah tertawa kecil._

 _Joonmyeon yang masih anak-anak saat itu hanya menatap bingung sekaligus khawatir pada gebetannya._

Kepalanya kebentur tadi ya? _– pikir Joonmyeon._

" _Akhirnya," desah Yixing. "… kamu ngebuang buku bisnis itu ya? Ah, apa aku perlu jatuh dulu ya, Myeon, biar kamu nggak baca buku itu terus supaya bisa main sama aku?"_

 _Joonmyeon nggak mudeng sama sekali. Tapi begitu beberapa detik berlalu, Joonmyeon langsung menganga lebar._

 _Anak ini ajaib, sungguh. Emang kalau mencuri perhatian Kim Joonmyeon harus celaka dulu ya?_

 _Ya jelas nggak lah._

 _Sebenarnya, ini murni kecelakaan. Tapi Yixing menangkap hidayah dari kecelakaan kecil ini._

 _Supaya perhatian Joonmyeon teralih dan mau bermain lagi dengannya._

" _Aww!" Yixing meringis saat ingin bangkit. Lutut kirinya nyeri luar biasa._

 _Joonmyeon yang sadar akan hal itu, buru-buru mencegah Yixing bangun lagi. "Tunggu, aku mau manggil Luhan hyung sama Yifan hyung dulu. Sekalian sama Baba kamu. Jangan gerak dulu, oke?"  
_

 _"Nggak mau! Huwee... aku nggak mau sendirian, sakit tau Myeon!"_

 _Yixing kira Joonmyeon bakal cuek dan meninggalkannya untuk cari bantuan. Nyatanya Joonmyeon berlutut menawarkan punggungnya. "Ayo naik, pegangan leherku yang erat."_

 _Yixing meringis. "Ta-tapi... aku berat lho."_

 _"Katanya nggak mau sendirian? Ayo naik, aku antar pulang supaya kamu cepet dibawa ke klinik."_

 _Air mata yang sempat mendominasi Yixing kini hilang, digantikan senyum lebar khas bocah ingusan. "Hum!"_

 _ **Kim Joonmyeon sangat perhatian dengannya; tidak menjahilinya atau pun mendiamkannya lagi…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

[ **BGM: Sheila On 7 – Dan** ]

"Apa gue harus celaka dulu ya supaya lo nggak diemin gue kayak gini?"

"Hah?"

Mereka saat ini lagi di mobil Joonmyeon –yang entah mereka akan kemana. Setelah hening beberapa menit, Yixing membuka percakapan singkat mereka dengan pertanyaan.

"Iya; dulu lo cuekin gue, nggak jahilin gue sampai gue kira lo ngambek sama gue. Inget kejadian di trampolin nggak?"

Joonmyeon melirik Yixing di kursi penumpang sampingnya. "Ya. Udah lama banget."

Hingga kedua mata Yixing menangkap gedung yang tinggi menjulang. Dia hapal gedung itu, meski direnovasi, tetapi bentuk aslinya tidak diubah sama sekali membuat Yixing masih mengingatnya.

Gedung sekolah dasar mereka dulu.

Mobil Joonmyeon menepi memasuki area lapangan. Melihat pergerakan Joonmyeon yang melepas _seatbealt_ dan juga membuka pintu kemudi, mau tak mau pemuda pecinta _Unicorn_ ini mengikuti pergerakan sahabatnya.

"Wuah, kangen!" Yixing berseru merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Lalu berlarian menuju tengah lapangan. Di satu sisi, Joonmyeon tersenyum geli. Tingkah Yixing masih saja kekanakan seperti itu yang ia syukuri; karena Yixing yang sama seperti sebelas tahun yang lalu itu adalah yang paling dirindukan Kim Joonmyeon.

Pemuda yang memiliki julukan ' _Suho_ ' itu menyusul Yixing, tetapi bukan untuk ikut berlarian kesana kemari. Tetapi menduduki salah satu ayunan yang tersedia.

"Eh, ayunan ini masih ada ya? Kirain udah karatan." decak Yixing yang sadar akan eksistensi ayunan tua.

"Mungkin besinya udah diganti yang baru."

"Masih inget nggak dulu Luhan sering dorong penuh ayunan ini? Gue bahkan sampai jatuh, untungnya nggak sampai luka, hahaha…" kenang Yixing semasa mereka masih di Sekolah Dasar.

"Dan nggak lama Yifan datengin kamu yang mewek. Maaf, aku cuma jadi penonton aja, bukannya nolongin kamu."

Yixing mengulum senyum, "Gue pengen balik ke masa-masa itu lagi, deh. Biarpun mau dikata kekanakan; yang dipikiran anak kecil itu polos, lugu dan apa adanya."

Joonmyeon memandangi senyum yang tercetak di wajah Yixing. Begitu ia mengangumi cowok sableng ini. Jujur, sebagaimana pun Joonmyeon mencoba lepas dari Yixing, dia tetep nggak bisa. Seolah mereka lagi main tarik tambang –Yixing punya kekuatan besar yang kasat mata buat narik Joonmyeon untuk terus berpaku padanya.

Seperti ini.

Bahkan maniknya tidak pernah lepas memuja sosok Yixing.

Tiap detik pergerakan Yixing akan berpengaruh terhadapnya.

Lihat kelopak mata itu yang tertutup dan terbuka secara _slow motion_.

Lihat manik mata itu, pancaran mata yang belum berubah selama belasan tahun.

 _Lihat!_ Senyumnya bahkan masih sama! _Dimple_ -nya juga.

Apalagi bibirnya yang _kissable_ itu, kalau Joonmyeon nggak inget mereka bukan mukhrim mungkin Joonmyeon udah main _tjivok_ dari dulu.

Oh, ya ampun! Gimana anak tunggal kesayangan Papih Choi ini bakal _move on_?

 _Plis, samwan help mehh~~_ , teriak Joonmyeon dalam hati.

" – **MYUN**!"

"Eh? Apaan?"

Wajah polos dan manis itu cemberut ketika Joonmyeon kembali ke dunia realistisnya.

"Dari tadi gue manggil nggak disahutin. Berasa ngomong sama manekin." ledek Yixing kala itu. Joonmyeon cuma pasang senyum ala anak pejabat.

Tawa itu bergaung. Seolah ngisi hati Joonyeon yang sedang kosong. Yixing selalu bisa buat Joonmyeon berdebar dan dibuat kewalahan oleh perasaan.

Yixing si juara satu untuk Joonmyeon.

"Xing, gimana perasaan kamu pas hampir sebelas tahun baru ketemu aku?" tanya Joonmyeon. Yixing menghentikan laju ayunannya dan menatap selidik ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Ya jelas seneng banget! Gue kangen kalian –maksud gue, kangen Yifan- _ge_ sama lo. Seolah kalian itu dua keping _puzzle_ yang hilang. Dan nemu dua keping itu untuk disatuin sama kepingan lain, itu ngebuat gue lega sekaligus bahagia banget."

Joonmyeon yang denger itu jadi senyum kecut. Ah, dia nggak dapet posisi spesial di hati Yixing ya?

Dari jaman dahulu kala juga Yifan yang jadi penolong. Bak Doraemon yang nolongin Nobita dari kejahilan Suneo serta Giant. Yifan selalu ada kalau Yixing butuh bala bantuan dari ulah iseng dirinya dan Luhan. Nggak mengherankan jika kalau Yixing menyimpan rasa kepada Yifan –pahlawan masa kecil lelaki itu.

Harusnya Joonmyeon sadar dari dulu kalau dia itu nggak baik dan nggak nempatin posisi spesial di hati kesayangannya ini.

Mengingat beberapa hari lalu saat ia sengaja menunggu Yixing pulang bersama Yifan, ia seolah mendapatkan kode secara tidak langsung untuk mundur mengejar pujaan hati kesayangannya. Yifan menyatakan perasaannya –bahkan sempat memeluk Yixing. Joonmyeon nggak buta ya pas bagian Yixing negbales pelukan Yifan. Itu udah berarti banget. Mewakili segala pertanyaan di benak Joonmyeon.

– _bahwa dia harus mundur dan melupakan Yixing. Mencoba untuk sembuh dan mencari cinta lainnya_.

Joonmyeon mengeluarkan dua buah kertas yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik saku mantelnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyerahkan dua kertas itu ke arah Yixing.

Yang disodori menatap Joonmyeon dan kertas itu bergantian. Setelah dilihat lagi, ternyata kertas itu sebuah undangan.

"… Myeon," lirih Yixing.

Yixing udah berpikir macam-macam pas disodorkan kertas yang mirip undangan. Imajinasinya melayang sampai ke adegan sinteron yang pernah ia tonton –saat si mantan kekasih yang masih diharapkan tokoh utama malah memberikannya kartu undangan pernikahaan.

 _Plis_ , bahkan mereka belum memulai apapun. Setidaknya berikan Yixing kesempatan.

" _Farewell Party_. Papih, Mamih dan aku udah sepakat bakal melepas Kewarganegaraan Korea Selatan buat pindah sepenuhnya ke Nice –salah satu kota di Perancis. Kami udah lama banget tinggal disana. Perusahaan juga pusatnya disana. Kami pikir, buat sepenuhnya pindah dan menetap disana itu ide bagus."

Tanpa sadar, Yixing meremas pelan sisi undangan yang disodorkan Joonmyeon kepadanya. Sambil menahan rasa sesak dalam dada juga nanar mata kedua mata indahnya.

"Perusahaan di Asia udah ditangani sama Paman dan Bibi. Papih sama Mamih ngurus anak perusahaan di Eropa, sedangkan aku mungkin bakal ke Amrik –nggak tau kapan, tapi secepatnya." lanjut Joonmyeon.

 _Plis, Myeon. Udahan ngomongnya! Kalau masih tetep ngomong, gue sumpel juga ini kaos kaki_ –

"–dan aku nggak bisa mampir ke Seoul selang beberapa tahun. Atau mungkin juga gak bakal kembali ke Korea." lanjut Joonmyeon.

Udah, cukup! Yixing nggak tahan, Mamah. Cowok kelahiran Changsa ini berdiri dari ayunan.

"Myeon, lo pikir hubungan kita ini apa? Gue, Luhan- _ge_ , Yifan- _ge_ dan lo. Apalagi gue; lo nggak mikirin gimana perasaan gue sekarang?!"

Joonmyeon terperangah. Bukan karena dia baru tahu kalau Yixing jago bentak-bentak macam Ibu Tiri.

Tapi air mata yang keluar menyesakkan dadanya.

Dia udah bikin Yixing nangis. Dia udah bikin mantan tetangga kesayangannya ini nangis karena kepindahannya yang sebentar lagi. Nggak ada Yixing, seperti belasan tahun ini mereka jalani. Tapi kali ini bahkan terasa seperti perpisahan selamanya meskipun kaki menapak bumi.

Cowok bermarga Kim ini mencoba menepis untuk tidak memberikan sebuh pelukan ataupun jabatan tangan yang menjalarkan kehangatan diantara mereka. Joonmyeon memenangkan egonya ketimbang nuraninya.

Joonmyeon mementingkan egoismenya ketimbang perasaan cinta yang tulus.

"Lo mau pergi kan? Oke, silahkan." nada suara Yixing bergetar. Joonmyeon terperangah mendengarnya. Tapi dia lebih kaget lagi saat Yixing berdiri di tempatnya, lalu meremas kertas undangan yang ia sampaikan.

"Ini kan yang lo mau? Dari dulu lo pengen menjelajah dunia. Lo nggak terpaku hanya dengan di tanah kelahiran lo saja. Gimana dengan impian lo pengen jadi pilot? Ah, gue lupa. Keluarga lo kaya; bahkan pesawat jet pribadi itu mudah banget. Dan lo bakal jadi pengusaha terkaya kalau Paman Choi bakal lepas jabatan. Buat apa susah-suah kerja jadi pilot, ya kan?"

"Xing," Joonmyeon ikut berdiri, menarik lengan Yixing untuk menghadapnya, tetapi ditepis. Sentakan kasar itu membuat Yixing gemetaran hebat.

"Padahal… Gue kira kita ini temen. Tapi gue baru sadar, gimanapun waktu kita jalan sendiri-sendiri masih anak kecil yang berkembang. Sekarang kita ketemu di umur yang matang. Jadi seharusnya aku nggak heran kalau lo berubah," lirih Yixing.

Joonmyeon tidak bereaksi. Tidak membantah ataupun membenarkan.

"Kita bukan temen lagi. Selamat tinggal." putus Yixing lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendirian.

Sendirian dengan semua prasangka yang meleset.

"XING!" Joonmyeon mencoba menyamai langkah Yixing, bermaksud mengejar sekaligus menahan pujaannya agar mendengar lebih penjelasannya. Sayangnya, Yixing sudah cukup jauh sedang Joonmyeon tidak bisa mengejar lagi.

Dia lebih sayang mobilnya, _tbh_.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mencak stress.

Kenapa dia harus ikut drama percintaan yang semakin hari udah menyaingi FTV di SC*teve? Apalagi sekarang ini keadaan Yixing _ngenes_ ; bergelut di bawah selimut dan kerjaannya cuman diam. Nggak kram? Nggak kesemutan apa?

"Xing, makan malam hayuk? Kata Mamah Zhang kamu belum makan dari siang, pasti laper kan?" bujuk rayu dari Luhan sama saja seperti angin lalu.

Luhan nggak awam dengan masalah Yixing, dia juga pernah kek Yixing pas lagi ada masalah sama Sehun. Dia nggak tahu kalau dia sebegini menyebalkan kalau berantem sama Sehun terus Yixing datang sambil bawa nampan makanan.

Diam-diam luhan salut akan Yixing yang masih sabar ngurus dia pas lagi bete gara-gara berantem sama Sehun.

Kini dibalik. Gantian Yixing yang meringkuk sembari Luhan nawarin buat makan.

"MAKAN DULU APA SUSAHNYA SIH!" Luhan yang nggak tahan, langsung sambar selimut Yixing.

"LO NGGAK TAHU PERASAAN GUE, HAN!"

"GUE EMANG NGGAK NGERTI, MAKANYA GUE NYURUH LO MAKAN, RESE'!"

"LUHAN JAAT, HUUWEEE~~!"

Inilah Luhan. Nggak peduli temennya mau sebaper apapun, dia tetep aja pemaksa.

Dan bahkan saat ini Yixing khatam tiga piring nasi goreng. Itu semua berkat paksaan si _Manly-KW_ , Xi Luhan.

"Perut kenyang nggak, Xing?"

Yixing ngangguk.

"Nah, kalo perut lo udah aman tentram, lo boleh cerita kok. Nah, mau cerita apa?"

"Lo dapet undangan _farewell party_ nggak?"

Luhan menimang-nimang, kira-kira dia harus jawab jujur atau nggak. Tapi inget Yixing udah kayak pasien RSJ (untuk saat ini) tidak memungkinkan buat bohong. Layaknya mesin pendeteksi, kalau bohong, Yixing bakalan ngamuk.

"Udah. Tukang pos yang nganter tadi pagi."

Dan Yixing udah bersiap mewek lagi.

"Han, gue nggak ngerti apa sih maunya Joonmyeon? Gue nunggu gara-gara janji konyol yang dia buat. Kok bisa ya gue polos percaya amat. Yah, namanya juga pas masih anak kecil. Apalagi kejadian seminggu lalu pas dia nembak gue. Dia mau bikin gue terbang terus jatuh gitu aja? Maaf, hati gue ini bukan layangan yang ditarik ulur."

Luhan mendesah pelan. Susah memang menghadapi orang yang patah hati tingkat akut. Mau ngomong sepanjang kereta api macam Yixing aja bersyukur. Coba kalau tipe pendiam, tahu-tahu besoknya bunuh diri –kan nggak lucu.

Dan untungnya otak Yixing yang diasah sampai kuliah itu dipakai. Coba kalau langsung _blank_ , mungkin udah mencak-mencak di atas Namsan Tower.

"Kalo gitu, lo maunya apa dari Joonmyeon? Lo kan bisa ngomong baik-baik sama dia. Nggak usah pakai praktek adegan drama FTV yang lo nonton kemaren." sindir Luhan.

"Ya abisnya…" Yixing memajukan bibirnya sedikit. "kan nggak adil banget kalau ternyata gue nyimpen perasaan sepihak ke dia dan seenaknya aja dia pergi dan datang ke kehidupan gue. Gue juga pengen egois; gue pengen dia ngembaliin sebanyak yang gue beri ke dia."

"Intinya, Joonmyeon tahu nggak perasaan lo? Lo ngaku ke dia?"

Tidak ada sahutan ataupun bantahan yang Luhan duga sebagai iya. Cowok kelahiran Beijing ini mendesah pelan.

"Lo kan bisa ngaku. Ini juga jadi kesempatan terakhir lo buat ngomong ke dia. Coba omongin ini berdua baik-baik. Mau dia ngembaliin hati lo ataupun diacuhkan gitu aja –tapi gue yakin Joonmyeon nggak setega itu– itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting lo udah jujur sama dia. Kalo lo udah jujur, wajar kan lo minta hal yang egois itu? Tapi kalo gini ceritanya, lo nggak bisa egois." saran bijak Luhan. Yang tumben-tumben berlaku seperti umurnya daripada seperti wajahnya yang _baby face_.

Yixing menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

 _Haruskah?_

Apa yang diomongin Luhan itu benar. Yixing nggak bisa bantah ataupun protes. Mereka memang akan terpisah jarak. Tapi di era modern begini, hellow, Yixing nggak katrok yang namanya media sosial dan teknologi canggih ponsel jaman kekinian. Atau kalau punya rejeki lebih, dia bisa saja kan mengunjungi Joonmyeon ke Nice –atau Amerika. Joonmyeon juga kan bisa sesekali mampir ke Seoul –dia kan borjuis.

Yixing nggak ada masalah sama yang begituan. Sungguh, pasangan yang LDR kuat-kuat aja.

Tapi untuk sebelas tahun tidak bertemu dan cuma hampir seminggu ketemu dengan banyak perubahan, kini Yixing dihadapkan untuk perpisahaan lagi; wajar kan dia merasa egois? Ingin Joonmyeon selalu ada di dekatnya? Ingin Joonmyeon menemani harinya, nemenin dia melakukan aktivitas kesehariannnya?

Tapi kata Luhan, dia nggak boleh egois kalau kenyataannya dia sendiri yang nyimpen rahasia dari Joonmyeon.

Yixing menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal.

Dia masih dilema.

* * *

 **** Joonmyeon – Yixing ****

* * *

Inilah skenario terburuk; saat dia, Luhan dan Sehun berdiri di depan pintu masuk _hallroom_ hotel bintang tujuh. Kebanyakan dari tamu yang diundang adalah para sosialita, pendiri perusahaan besar dan lain-lainnya yang kastanya tinggi.

Sedang mereka?

Yixing melirik Luhan dan Sehun yang lagi kasmaran.

Cara makan mereka sama seperti anak kos-kosan, pakai bawa kotak makan juga. Pakaian mereka juga memang sih sopan. Tapi ya nggak perlu kaos oblong dipadukan sama kemeja juga! Apalagi celana jins belel yang sobek-sobek udah memperlihatkan bagaimana kelas kasta mereka berdua di mata para kasta tinggi.

Untung Yixing berinisatif memakai kemeja putih polos dengan tertutup jas yang santai. Celana kain hitam dan sepatu pantofel malah membuat Yixing seperti Eksmud yang kekinian.

"Yixing?" sebuah suara membuat Yixing terlonjak kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"Oh, Yifan-ge!" panggilnya bahagia. Untung aja dia ketemu orang normal. Coba kalau dia ikutan Sehun-Luhan, bisa-bisa disangka Eksmud gila!

"Fan-ge, kok lo masih disini, bukannya minggu lalu lo bilang mau ke Qingdao?"

"Ditunda, Xing. Gue nggak bisa nolak dateng di acara _farewell_ mereka yang udah gue anggep keluarga sendiri sejak kecil." Yifan tersenyum kecil sambil nunjuk keluarga Choi yang masih hangat menyapa petinggi di perusahaan _partner_ –termasuk Joonmyeon yang terlihat gagah dan tampan dengan setelan jas formal.

Jas mahal? _check!_ Jam tangan Rolex? Dia udah punya koleksi puluhan. Rambut? Poni depan dibubuhi gel lalu diangkat ke atas, _wow_ , berasa liat anggota boyben nyasar di acara semi-formal.

Senyumnya? Jangan tanya, Yixing lagi nahan jantungnya yang mau jatuh saking nggak kuat liat senyuman malaikat Joonmyeon.

Seketika manik mereka bersitatap. Yixing tahu bahwa tersirat permintaan maaf dari Joonmyeon saat senyum tipis yang kentara sekali penuh paksaan.

Sedangkan Yixing masih ingin menikmati momen itu. Momen dimana ia dan Joonmyeon seperti dalam adegan film; terasa _slow motion_ dan suara gemuruh bagaikan dengung yang tidak perlu dihiraukan.

Hingga akhirnya Joonmyeon membalikkan punggungnya.

Desahan kecewa lolos dari mulut Yixing, membuat Yifan yang memperhatikan Yxing sedari tadi jadi penasaran. Ia mengerutkan keningnya begitu ia sadar sedari tadi Yixing memerhatikan gerak-gerik Joonmyeon.

"Belum ngucapin _farewell_ ya? Sedih temen deket sendiri bakal pindah dan gak balik?" tebak Yifan yang hampir seratus persen benar. Yixing hanya diam. Tidak membenarkan mapun menyangkalnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Yifan menarik tangannya. "Ayo, kita samperin si Songong itu!" inginnya Yixing berontak tapi ia tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan _Gigant_ macam Yifan kalau urusan kekuatan. Jelaslah Yixing yang kalah.

"Ho!" panggil Yifan dengan nama kecil Joonmyeon – **Suho**.

Dan Joonmyeon yang semula baru akan menyapa petinggi yang merupakan partner ayahnya, kini terhenti menatap Yifan dan Yixing berjalan ke arahnya.

Oh, jangan lupakan mata Joonmyeon ikut melihat gandengan tangan yang menurut orang – _aduhai, romantisnyaa_ ~

Ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan Joonmyeon, cowok marga Kim itu hanya menampilkan senyum tipis lalu ber-high five bersama Yifan.

"Kita belum ngobrol panjang lebar tau-tau lo mau pindah ke Nice sambil ngurus anak cabang di Amrik. Gila lo, Ho."

Joonmyeon mengendikkan bahunya. "Yah, resiko kalo punya ortu tajir terus disuruh ngurus anak cabang sini-sana."

"Sial. Lo masih aja sombong."

"Salah ya kalo mau nunjukkin kasta gue?"

Kalau saja nggak ingat Joonmyeon ini teman baik, salah satu yang dianggap adiknya juga –bakal Yifan tabok juga.

Dan tau-taunya Luhan dan Sehun datang.

" _Hello, whats up, bruh_! Ciyee yang bentar lagi otewe Bule. Sini peyuk dulu dong!" Luhan baru saja merentangkan lengannya berniat meminta pelukan ringan sebagai perpisahan, yang ia dapat kernyitan di dahi Joonmyeon dan langkah menghindar.

"Sori. Tampilan lo gembel banget. Takutnya ketularan sarang kuman."

 _Hamdallah_ banget doa Yifan terkabul –meskipun melalui tangan Luhan yang menabok pelan mulut Joonmyeon. "Sialan. Sombong kuadrat lo." desisnya marah.

Sebelum terjadi _Civil War_ , deheman Sehun yang juga berada di sana membuyarkan segalanya.

"Siapa yah? Perasaan nggak ngundang gembel selain Luhan."

Dalam hati Sehun mengucapkan kata _istighfar_ banyak-banyak. Benar kata kekasihnya, mulut Joonmyeon kadang perlu di _rukiyah_. Pedesnya ngalahin cabe-cabean.

"Kita belum sempat kenalan ya. Kenalin, gue Oh Sehun. Pacar Luhan."

"Oh, ini pacar Lu-ge? Pantes sih, sama-sama gembel." komentar Joonmyeon.

" _ **HEHH**_!" koor Luhan dan Sehun.

Yifan mencolek sedikit lengan Luhan. Hanya dengan kode kedipan mata, Luhan sudah menangkap apa maksud teman baiknya ini.

"Umm… gue sama Sehun mau ke sana dulu ya. Kami belum nyicip kue yang disana dulu. Yuk, Hun." pamit Luhan sembari menarik paksa Sehun agar mengikutinya.

Dan tersisa Yixing, Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

Suasana canggung dan hening terjadi beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Yifan memecahkan keheingan tersebut.

"Jadi… lo tinggal beberapa bulan gitu di Nice buat ngurus surat-surat terus terbang ke Amrik, Ho?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Yup. Sekalian nemenin nyokap dulu. Lo nggak tau gimana nyokap gue kalo gue pergi jauh dari dia." baik Yifan dan Joonmyeon terkekeh –kecuali Yixing yang sedari tadi diam dan menyimak.

"Hei, Xing. Ngomong sesuatu gitu kek. Temen lo mau pergi, juga." omongan Yifan membuat Yixing yang sedari tadi melamun dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemain alat musik, kini beralih pada dua cowok yang bikin dia jungkir balik.

"Huh?"

"Lo nggak mau ngomong apa-apa sama Joonmyeon? Besok siang dia udah nggak di Korea, lho."

"Nggak, itu–"

"Nggak perlu, Fan-ge. Kemarin kami udah ngobrol banyak hal." sela Joonmyeon. Yixing yang baru saja ingin membicarakan mengenai perdebatan mereka tempo hari menjadi batal.

Raut wajahnya menatap Joonmyeon tidak percaya. Yang paling mengesalkan adalah Joonmyeon menganggap ia hanya sebagai mainan yang jika cukup puas dimainkan akan ada saatnya untuk berhenti.

"Lo… ngeselin tau gak. Seumur-umur gue nyesel ketemu lo." sungguh, bukan ini yang Yixing pengen omongin. Bukan dengan kata yang buruk dan kata makian.

Dan Yixing segera melepaskan genggaman Yifan lalu berlalu entah kemana.

Yifan baru ingin mengejar tapi ia ditahan oleh Joonmyeon. "Biar saja. Mungkin dia pengen nikmatin waktunya sendiri dulu."

Awalnya Yifan ragu tapi akhirnya menurut apa kata Joonmyeon.

"Oh ya, selamat ya, Fan-ge." Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya dan lagi-lagi Yifan dibuat bingung oleh yang-dianggap-adiknya-sendiri

Yifan menaikkan satu alisnya sembari berujar, "Apa ini?"

Joonmyeon berdecak. "Tidak usah pura-pura. Aku tahu kok kalian baru jadian. Selamat ya, Fan-ge. Langgeng ya. Jangan lupa kirimin undangan kalo ngerencanain _married_."

Entah harus bereaksi seperti apa, haruskah ia tertawa atau justru malah menampilkan mimik sedih. Tertawa karena bodohnya Joonmyeon menganggap ia dan Yixing kini sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sedih karena dari awal ia sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Fan-ge menang. Padahal hampir sebelas tahun ini aku nunggu dia. Sebelas tahun berharap dan berekspetasi kalau dia juga punya hal yang kayak aku. Nyatanya kalo dia lebih mili Fan-ge, aku bisa apa?" ujar Joonmyeon menampilkan senyum tipis dan memutar-mutar pelan gelas sampanye-nya.

Tangan besar Yifan terulur untuk menepuk bahu Joonmyeon.

Inilah Joonmyeon yang sesungguhnya.

Sifat sombong hanya sebagai tameng untuk menunjukkan dirinya bisa dan tidak mudah digoyahkan. Sesungguhnya Joonmyeon masih seperti dulu –suka mencari perhatian, iseng, dan…

… dan selalu menjadi malaikat yang pernah ada untuk Yixing. _Selalu_.

Bukan Yifan yang selalu menolong Yixing. Bukan juga Luhan yang selama ini selalu disamping Yixing.

Tapi Kim Joonmyeon.

"Joon. Aku sama Yixing itu sebatas _kakak-adik-zone_ –kalau kamu pengen tahu kebenarannya."

Mata Joonmyeon membulat. "H-hah? Bu-bukannya Fan-ge udah nembak Yixing ya?"

"Iya. Tapi ditolak."

 _ **Jder!**_ Serasa ada suara petir yang berada tepat di belakang Joonmyeon ketika Yifan bilang dirinya ditolak.

"Kenapa…?"

"Lo sadar nggak sih, Joon, kalo sebenarnya yang ditunggu Yixing itu bukan gue. Melainkan lo. Bukan gue yang sering bantuin dia dulu, bukan juga Luhan yang selalu nemenin dia. Itu lo."

Joonmyeon masih belum bereaksi apapun.

"Bisa aja Yixing kecewa. Lo bersikap seolah dia nggak lo anggep. Atau mungkin…. kalian sama-sama kecewa untuk hal yang belum dipastikan."

Yifan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan seulas senyum. Dan Joonmyeon tampak baru menyadarinya.

Kata-kata Yifan bagai tamparan keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia nggak bisa merengek minta pulang Yifan –yang notabene nya adalah cowok setengah bule itu yang datang bersamanya juga. Yixing nggak mau resiko masuk ke _hallroom_ itu lagi dan bertemu wajah Joonmyeon lagi.

Dia juga tidak bisa meminta pasangan HunHan. Lebih baik ia jalan kaki saja menuju rumahnya. Ah, benar! Apa naik taksi saja ya? Tapi ini kan daerah elite yang jarang dilewati kendaraan umum kalau bukan bertandang kemari dengan kendaraan sendiri.

Dan sekarang Yixing sedang duduk begitu saja di pekarangan yang luas –yang hanya ada rumput hijau. Masa bodoh amat jika celananya kotor dengan tanah. Karena satu-satunya tempat apik yang bisa membuatnya lupa sejenak adalah pekarangan ini yang juga terdapat kolam ikan.

"Rese' ah! Terus tempo hari dia serius nggak sih? Atau cuma mainin perasaan gue aja kali ya?!" _**pluk!**_ Yixing melemparkan batu kecil ke kolam.

"Harusnya gue sadar dari awal kalo Joonmyeon itu nggak bisa diharepin. Buat apa gue nunggu selama ini?!" _**pluk**_ , satu lagi Yixing melemparkan batu kecil tersebut." baru saja Yixing ingin melemparkan kerikil yang ketiga sebelum suara berat yang ia kenal menginterupsinya.

"Kalau kau terus melempari ikannya pakai batu, nanti ikannya mati."

Yixing tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengkonfirmasi dugaannya. Ia paham betul siapa yang ada di belakangnya dan kini sudah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gue benci lo. Untuk pertama kalinya, _gue benci lo_." ungkap Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu."

Yixing berniat bangkit tapi lengannya ditahan Joonmyeon hingga tubuhnya oleng jatuh terduduk di atas paha Joonmyeon. Alhasil, jarak wajah mereka terlihat minim.

"J-Joon… kayaknya gue lagi buru-buru deh." niatnya Yixing mau kabur sekalian biar nggak ketahuan abis _blushing_ , tapi sayanganya lengan Joonmyeon kuat banget meluk pinggangnya buat nahan Yixing duduk di atas pahanya.

 _Plis, Mamah. Yixing bukan cewek remaja yang kasmaran gini doang udah blushing~~_ , batin Yixing.

"Xing…"

Nafas mereka saling bersentuhan dalam tempo rendah. Dan dua pasang mereka saling tarik menarik mencoba menyelami maksud dari kilatan yang tersirat.

"… jujur ke aku; kamu nggak jadian kan sama Yifan-ge?"

Yixing bekedip beberapa kali sebelum mencerna kalimat Joonmyeon. Setelahnya cowok ber _dimple_ itu tertawa keras sampai-sampai ia sudah tidak berada di pangkuan Joonmyeon dan beberapa kali menepuk punggung si Kim dengan lumayan keras.

"Hahahaha….jadi lo ngira kalo gue ―pfttt, hahahaha!" Yixing nggak berhenti tertawa.

Joonmyeon kan jadi kesel. Dia udah tanya serius, moment-nya juga lagi apik eh malah dihancurin dengan tawa yang mirip geledek.

 _Umyun kzl mamah_.

Lengan Yixing kembali ditarik untuk dipaksa berhadapan langsung dengan Joonmyeon. Ya ampun, jarak wajah mereka bahkan kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter.

"Tolong, Xing. Jawab aja yang jujur kenapa sih?" desis Joonmyeon.

Dengan jarak wajah mereka sedekat itu, Yixing bisa merasakan hembusan nafas beraroma mint. Sebentar saja Yixing ingin menutup matanya. Menikmati aroma maskulin Joonmyeon yang baru ia temui.

"Nggak. Gue nolak Fan-ge."

"Kenapa?"

Hening sebentar diantara sementara sepatah kata pun belum meluncur dari mulut Yixing.

Rasanya Yixing pengen jedokin kepala Joonmyeon ke tembok.

"Jangan sok polos, Myeon. Rasanya pengen _tak_ cakar itu muka." kata Yixing dengan lempeng.

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan. "Lho, aku mana tahu apa alasan kamu makanya aku tanya." sesaat hening lagi sebelum pemuda Kim melanjutkan, "… aku nggak mau geer ah. Takutnya ngarep ketinggian."

Tapi keraguan diwajah Joonmyeon meredup kala jemari Yixing menggenggam erat para jemari Joonmyeon. Pemuda Kim ini berani untuk menatap wajah pujaannya, yang malah disuguhi senyum warbiyasah yang mampu melelehkan es di gurun pasir sekalipun. Oke, maaf hiperbolis.

"Kamu nggak ngarep ketinggian kok, Myeon. Karena dasarnya juga gue… sama kayak lo. Bertahun-tahun bahkan sebelum lo pindah ke Nice. Atau bahkan saat kita masih tetanggan satu kompleks."

Mata Joonmyeon membola mendengar penuturan malu-malu dari Yixing.

"Se-serius… Xing?"

Rasanya Joonmyeonpengen terbag ke Atlantis, bertemu beruang kutub disana lalu menari-nari Waltz bersama aurora yang indah~

 _Heeeeyakh! Senangnya dalam hati, kalau cintanya diterima_ ―

 **PLAKK!**

" ** _AKH!_** " Joonmyeon meringis ketika bagian belakang kepalanya dipukul dengan keras. Cowok Kim ini menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yixing dengan telapak tangan terangkat dan menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

"Apa?!" tanyanya galak.

Joonmyeon menggeleng keras-keras. Baru beberapa detik berbahagia bersama udah langsung KDRT, gimana nanti–

"Gue denger ya, bantet!"

" _Peace_ ," Joonmyeon langsung menunjukkan dua jarinya tanda damai.

Yixing mendengus, "Ya nggak segitunya kali. Dasar lebay."

"Tapi kamu cinta kan?" Joonmyeon menaik turunkan alisnya macam Om-om mesum diluar sana.

"Mati saja sana!" desah Yixing, "… lagian gue bilang sama kayak lo belum tentu juga soal perasaan. Bisa aja persamaan dalam konteks selera, _passion_ atau apalah..."

"― termasuk cinta."

"–iya, termasuk cin... **HEH**!"

Joonmyeon tertawa keras sedang Yixing memerah entah menahan marah karena dikerjai atau aslinya dia malu dengan kenyataan yang diungkap secara frontal.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika lengan Joonmyeon menangkap tubuh Yixing untuk dipeluknya. Hangat. Terasa seperti musim semi bulan April.

"Tapi terima kasih. Perasaan kamu yang bertahun-tahun lamanya buat aku, karena jauh sebelumnya juga aku juga begitu. Terima kasih. Senggaknya sebelum pergi dari sini, aku bisa lega. Cintaku nggak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi."

"Terima kasih, Xing. Seenggaknya, status aku bukan lagi temen masa kecil kamu. Kita bukan lagi temen."

Yixing tersenyum dan menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Joonmyeon. Harum parfum maskulin itu menguar bagai aroma penenang bagi Yixing.

Ia menepuk bahu Joonmyeon pelan. "Sama-sama, Joonmyeon tetangga kesayanganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| end? ||**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

[ **Omake** ]

"Kita LDR dong, Myeon?"

"Ya terpaksa. Aku nggak bisa nolak perintah Papih buat ngurus cabang di Amrik. Kalau urusan sana beres, aku bakal balik ke Seoul, karena aku punya alasan buat pulang ke Seoul lagi."

"Lho, bukannya kamu sekeluarga pindah kewarganegaraan jadi orang Perancis? Netap di Nice?"

"Oh iya ya? Tapi selain orangtua, rumah kedua aku merasa pulang itu kamu, Xing."

"Gombalannya bisa di update versi layak nggak? Basi."

"Ciyee~ pipinya merah."

"Rese' ah! Mau bogem?!"

"Maunya dicium, di bibir. Nih, udah monyong minta disodor."

" _Taiq_."

"..."

"… eh tapi kita jadi LDR nih?!"

"Iya. Kita _sekaip_ -an aja. _WhatsArgh_. Kan canggih sekarang."

"Jangan sampai kamu pulang ke Seoul bawa cewek yang hamil anak kamu."

"Bisa jadi. Kan kamu nggak punya rahim. Lumayan lah, orang sana kalau hamil nggak ada suami juga toh siapa yang peduli."

"Gue kirim ke kuburan baru tahu rasa."

"Yah jangan dong~ begitu aja ngambek~"

"…"

"Kita kan sempet _lost contact_. Belasan tahun malah. Tapi akhirnya hari ini, kita bisa tahu perasaan masing-masing. Jadi nggak usah khawatir kalau aku jauh dari kamu, kamu berdoa aja buat aku biar urusan di Amrik cepet kelar terus bisa ke Seoul ngelamar kamu."

"Tapi… Gue takut. LDR kan nggak bisa bertahan lama. Juga, kita nggak tahu apa yang pasti."

"Kuncinya hanya satu: saling percaya. Aku percaya kamu di Seoul baik-baik aja, nggak mudah buat perasaanmu goyah ke aku. Karena aku percaya kamu bakal nunggu aku, aku juga percaya sama diriku sendiri kalau aku bisa jaga hati ini buat kamu, bisa cepetin urusan cabang lalu pulang ke Seoul bawa masa depan kita. Kalau begitu, kamu percaya kan?"

"…. hum, iya. Terima kasih banyak."

" _Anything for you_. _Jja_ , kita masuk. Sepertinya acara penutup sebentar lagi dimulai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| e n d ! ||**

* * *

[ **BGM: EXO - Lucky One** ]

 **A/N** : …umm, hai?! /digebuk massa/ / _reader: ngilang kemana aja lo udah lebaran baru di update?!_ /

Ini kan bulan suci penuh berkah untuk saling memaafkan, maafkan author amatiran yang suka ngilang ini, ya _ceman-ceman_. Maafkan udah ngaret bgt diupdate pas lebaran begini, hehehe…

Saya tahu kok ini agak melenceng dari konsep semula. Tapi apa daya saya, udah berjuang bikinnya. Nggak tahu reader terpuaskan/?/ atau nggak setelah sekian lama, huhuhu...

Thanks a lot, **AKU CINTA KALIAN!** :

 **Yang review** :

AkaSunaSparKyu | XXCJHXX | Xing1002 | guardian-xing | myunicorn91 | cumberbatch's | demiapa | kerdus susu | MissMoretz | baymaxhug | akuyeppeo | xingmyun | daebaektaeluv | jinahyoo | bbiu | Guest | qwerty | poppy | Ur Madafaqa ( _hey yo, yg di dunia nyata gue jadiin posisinya Kris di ff ini, wkwkw. Bisa move on Mas?_ ) | vl | Mery Zhang | Guest(2) | nichi | Mislah | KopelThehunSelingkuhanOseh | Na jaems

 **Yang favs** :

KopelThehunSelingkuhanOseh | Lz11 | Maymfa10 | Na jaems | Xiao yueliang | Xing1002 | guardian-xing | healaynicorn | myunicorn91 | 123 | qwertyxing | swaegchicken | xingmyun

 **Yang follow** :

Huang Minseok | KopelThehunSelingkuhanOseh | Lz11 | Na jaems | Tabifangirl | XXCJHXX | Xiao yueliang | Xing1002 | akuyeppeo | healaynicorn | jinahyoo | xyzhangie

.

.

 _ **SEE YA IN MA NEXT SULAY FICS!**_


End file.
